


The Vacant Touch

by lil_hanman



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alpha!Kaname, Alpha!Original Character, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas in rut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta!Aido, Body Horror, Concerned Kaname, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Language, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Infant Death, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Yuki, Omega!Zero, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Smut, child birth, happy ending i swear, omegas in heat, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_hanman/pseuds/lil_hanman
Summary: Zero Kiryu can't get a break. During a seemingly uneventful winter break, he uses his mature features to liven up his evening with a drink at the campus bar. Being the adoptive son of the Headmaster of Cross Academy certainly had its perks. What he didn't expect, was to be thrown into a lifetime of unimaginable agony, a never ending depression, and to meet the only man who may be able to pull him from his vacuum of darkness. And why did this happen? Because he was born as a fucking Omega instead of Beta or even Alpha. Despite his intimidating presence and hard face, Zero's instincts put a constant strain on his soul, begging him to submit. Nature be damned. Zero was not some slut to be walked over. But, just his luck, it took only one fateful evening to crush his spirit and tear his heart into pieces only a pure blood alpha is willing to put back together.





	1. Prologue

Despite common belief, Kaname Kuran's life was merely temporary. Not temporary in the way that he one day will simply drop dead, but temporary in the way that those who choose to stand by his side essentially drift away, leaving him to dry. He was not only a strong, powerful pure blood but he also held a respectable classification as an Alpha in a world of such dynamics, and this stature imposed a level of intimidation among his fellow vampires. Mother Nature decided from the very beginning that she would divide her children into a system of Alpha- the strongest, most violent by nature. Those who are blessed with this stature hold high positions in government as well as societal fame.-, the Beta- simply set in the middle between Alpha and Omega, the Beta does not have the drive to reproduce and are respectable members of society- and the Omega- the baby givers. The Omega goes through monthly heats which emits are strong scent that lets other Alphas know that they are fertile and ready to reproduce. Only an Omega can give birth and that is their sole purpose. They typically don't even hold a job, being locked up in their Alpha's home to do nothing but have sex and raise their children. Kaname never understood why an Omega would want to do anything more.

Kaname attended a prestigious school known as Cross Academy and he was the only pureblood taking residence within the academy. Because of this, he was looked up to and held in the highest regards, always standing by the headmaster's side and assisting in the creation of not only allowing vampires and humans to live together in harmony, but to extinguish the violence and wars fought among Alphas and Omegas. Never could he get a break. That is, until winter came and the school was off, allowing students to return to their homes for the holidays. Kaname Kuran stayed, he had nowhere else to go.

***

"Zero, you really shouldn't go. What if you get carded?" Yuki whined, tugging on his coat sleeve in an attempt to pull it from his elbow. Forcing a puff of air from his nose, Zero shrugged her off and smoothed the fabric over his arm.

"Then I'll come back home," Zero muttered. With nimble fingers, he fastened the last button to his jacket and shoved his feet into his snug snow boots. Yuki continued to protest, complaining about curfew and driving on the ice. Even from the cozy confines of their shared home, Zero could feel the phantom chills of the cold creeping down his spine. In truth, he hated the snow but God forbid he stay cooped up in the same room as Yuki for one more minute.

With one last failed attempt to keep him from leaving, Yuki jumped in front of the door and shoved her palms against his chest. Narrowing her eyes into a hard stare, she snapped, "If you get drunk I'm not going to pick you up. So don't call."

Rolling his eyes, Zero grabbed her wrists and lowered them to her waist. Slowly, almost with a level of uncertainty, he grazed his thumb over her warm cheeks and cracked a small smirk. "Don't worry, I won't."

Yuki was stunned, her cheeks blazing with blush and her eyes wide at Zero's tenderness. Holy shit, she forgot how much of a sly fuck he was. Before she could say anything, Zero had pushed her to the side and pulled open the door. A heavy, brisk wind soared into the house, working to snuff out any warmth left in the air. Fighting down a shiver, Yuki jumped into the open door way and leaned against the frame, watching her adoptive brother disappear into the flurry of a raging storm.

***

Taking another sip, Kaname felt himself slowly becoming numb, despite his very girly drink. The bartender was a kind woman, her blazing red hair tied back into a tight bun, though loose curls seemed to have sprung loose and framed her pale face. From the moment he shuffled into the bar, Kaname could smell her strong alpha scent. It put him on edge, but only for a moment. Though she took his order with a smile and filled his glass with ease, Kaname could sense something more sinister creeping under her skin, but he pushed it aside. It was obvious this woman was in rut, a period of time in which an alpha sought out a fertile omega and was most aggressive. There had even been stories of alphas in rut beating their omegas into submission. That mere thought made Kaname sick. 

Just as he was finally starting to make himself comfortable in his bubble of isolated intoxication, a man in his early 20s, who barely looked of legal drinking age, took a seat three stools down from him. He was tall, with a slender but strong build, silky silver hair that seemed to reflect the bar's dim lights, and startling lavender eyes. He slid out of his drenched coat and slung it over the back of his stool. Upon closer inspection, Kaname caught an intricate tattoo ordaining the left side of his neck as well as three silver, metallic studs piercing his left ear. 

Preoccupied with watching the young man, Kaname missed the shudder that passed through the bartender or the way her pupils blew up in her eyes, drowning her blue irises. She swiftly refilled his drink before moving on to the new comer, pressing her palms against the cool counter top and leaning forward so her scent glands were exposed and the air became heavy.

Kaname watched as the boy suddenly became aware of the woman's attempts of getting him to submit. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white from the strain. Kaname almost admired his resolve. With a sigh, he turned away from the exchange and took another sip from his drink, the alcohol rolling down his tingling throat.

The woman pushed away from the counter after the boy gave his order, occupying herself with preparing his drink. She watched as her previous customer, the pureblood, pulled a small tin from his pocket and placed it onto the counter. She immediately recognized it as blood tablets the vampires from the academy used to satisfy their blood lust. She couldn't help but shake her head. Such a shame to deny one the pleasure of feeding from a living host.

The pureblood dropped the tablet into his drink, the translucent alcohol turning a light pink as the capsul dissolved. As she poured the same beverage into a glass, she couldn't help but allow her thoughts to drift to the silver haired omega sitting at the bar. It was obvious he was going to hit his heat any minute now, his pupils dialated and his sweet scent of honey and lemon grass filled her to the bones. She wondered if he knew.

The sound of rattling pulled her from her thoughts. She caught a glimpse of the same tin falling from his hands onto the counter top. So he was a vampire _and_ an omega. Oh how the Gods had blessed her with such a rare beauty.

Dropping a single cherry into the glass, she turned back to her customer and offered the sweetest smile she could muster. It was obvious he did not appreciate her advances from the way he scowled up at her, taking the drink. She fought a scoff. Ungrateful brat.

***

With puff of air from his nose, Zero dropped the blood tablets into his drink. He was beginning to feel lightheaded and his skin felt too tight from his body. Hoping to alcohol and blood would calm his nerve, Zero downed the beverage in one swig. The poison burned down his throat and he had to fight a gag as the room tilted a bit. Then he smelt it. An aroused alpha.

Eyes snapping open, Zero glared at the bartender. It was blatantly obvious she had the hots for him, or rather his omega. That was one thing Zero hated more about himself than the fact that he was a blood sucking beast. He was a fucking slut. An Omega. 

"You know, if you drink it like that you'll be throwing up before you feel the buzz," a voice cut through his brooding. Tearing his eyes from the preoccupied bartender, Zero looked to his left and saw the owner of the voice.

He held a calm and tranquil expression that seemed to smooth Zero's tense structure. He had a lean build and was dressed in a white blazer with a black shirt and red tie. A school uniform. His chestnut eyes hid behind a veil of brown hair that fell to his collar and when they locked with Zero's he felt a small buzz crawl through his skin. He would later blame the alcohol.

"And you are?" Zero snapped. He hadn't meant to sound so blunt but his words were strained and felt tight in his throat.

"My name is Kaname Kuran," the man replied, his words smooth despite Zero's hostility. Zero opened his mouth to reply, but his empty glass was swiftly taken from his fingers.

Looking up, he watched as the bar tender poured him another drink, humming to herself contently. He was about to deny the second serving but decided against it. Frankly, he could use the buzz. What he didn't notice, however, was the small teaspoon of white powder sprinkled into the drink. The concoction quickly dissolved and left no trace, not even a smell.

***

Kaname couldn't tear his eyes from the curious boy sitting a few seats down from him. He was tense, his fingers thrumming against the smooth counter top and he seemed to down his drink with an urgency like it was going to be taken from him.

There was something strange about the way he hesitated every time he dropped a blood tablet into his drink, or how he scratched at the tattoo on his neck and the persistent way he scanned the room. He took his second drink from the woman and dropped another tablet into the clear liquid, waiting impatiently for it to dissolve. He then put the glass to his lips but paused, his muscle tensing with an intensity that threatened to burst from his skin. Beads of sweat began to shine along his pale skin and he hunched over, his breathing erratic. Then Kaname smelled it. An Omega in heat.

"Shit," Kaname muttered, his own alpha screaming for him to claim the omega. He moved to leave the bar, but paused when the kid took a deep breath and downed the drink. He pressed his lips together and screwed his eyes shut, shaking his head slightly. It was obvious he was trying to fight it off. It wasn't going to work.

Kaname had slid from his chair and had his hand pressed into the glass door when he heard a small groan coming from behind him. He turned to see the boy resting his head against the counter top, his arms folded across his stomach. His lead lolled a bit before rolling to the side, his ear pressing into the cool metal. Kaname turned to help him into a sitting position but the bartender beat him to it.

She slid her hands under his arms and pulled him out of his chair so he leaned his against her, his face pressed into her neck. He looked completely out of it. The way the woman moved with meticulous intent make Kaname's skin crawl.

"Hey, I can drive him home," Kaname offered, letting go of the door and offering his hands to the woman. She just shook her head, a smile splayed across her face.

"Nope, it's alright. We have a room in the back for cases like this. It's not uncommon for young college students to come in here and get hammered," she laughed, turning away from Kaname and dragging the kid into a hallway before turning right and disappearing behind a closed door.

Sighing, Kaname shook his head and made to leave again but his gut started to twist. Something was very wrong. Grunting in irritation, Kaname sat back down on his stool reached over the edge of the bar, plucking a cherry from a small bowl before popping it into his mouth.

***

Zero felt like shit. His whole body felt like it had been pumped with lead and he couldn't even open his eyes. A blazing fire tore through his core and he could feel the familiar yet highly embarrassing slick roll down his thighs. His heat. Damn it all to hell, he had completely forgotten. How could he have been so stupid?

Groaning in both pain and discomfort, Zero opened his eyes when he felt his body being lowered. He fell onto a small cot and the smell of cigarette smoke was the first smell of assault his senses- then an alpha. He could barely comprehend what was happening when small, cool hands slid under his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Freezing air assaulted his burning skin and Zero had to fight a hiss when a weight settled onto his hips.

"Aren't you a beauty," a soft voice cooed, followed by the same hands gliding over his abdomen and flicking his nipples. Zero hated the small moan that escaped his lips. He tried to move, to push her away and run from the room, but he couldn't. He just felt so heavy and tired.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick," she drawled, leaning forward so her lips were pressed against the shell of his ear. Zero forced a growl from his throat, but it just sounded weak and pathetic. Pathetic.

"No. Please," Zero slurred. The world was spinning too fast, her hands traveling into his pants and grabbing his thighs.

Ignoring his pleads, she got to work unbuckling his belt and pulling it from the loops. She grabbed his wrists and slid the leather around them, moving his arms above his head and tightening the belt around a bed post. When she was sure he was secure, she tore open the button to his slacks and jerked them down with his underwear to his ankles. Oh this was going to be so much fun, she mused.

***

Still unable to shake the sickening feeling in his gut, Kaname wrung his hands together and pressed his palms into his eyes until his saw stars. Huffing in annoyance, he finally decided it was past midnight and time to go back to the dorms. Just as he slid from his chair and pulled his coat on over his shoulders, he heard a sickening cry. It was the screams of a woman and they tore into his core.

Turning away from the door, Kaname darted to the back of the bar, ducking into the same room she had disappeared into with the younger man. His heart pounding in his chest, Kaname tried to turn the knob only to find it locked. Growling in frustration, he slammed his body into the wood until it gave in with a deafening crash. He was not ready for what he saw next.

The bartender lay on the lone bed, her clothes littering the floor and the smell of sex made Kaname light headed. Blood spilled from her throat, her lifeless eyes gazing at the ceiling. Gashes littered her naked body, claws marks tore into her intestines and Kanames could see the organs spilling out onto the comforter.

A choked sob tore Kaname's eyes from the corpse on the bed. He scanned the room and almost missed the naked figure huddled in the dark corner. The boy was covered in blood but the only blood that was his own was the steady trickle running down his thighs, mixed with other fluids Kaname tried to not to think about.

"Oh shit," Kaname breathed, flickering on the light to the room and rushing to the boy's side. He was shaking like a leave in a harsh storm and he barely registered Kaname's presence. He hugged his knees to his chest and heaved, fighting for air. His usually lilac eyes were burning red and crimson blood stained his lips and flesh stuck under his nails. Kaname knew exactly what had happened and it made him sick to think about. 

Pulling the boy into his arms, Kaname rested his chin on the boy's head and tried to smooth his labored breaths. The omega tried to fight the tears that showered down his face ruthlessly, tearing painful hiccups from his chest. He registered the hard body wrapped around his own, the heady scent of an alpha making him tense. But within the scent a sense of calming and reassurance flooded his system, making his eyes droop closed and his hiccups to die down. The omega inside of Zero craved this alpha's protection.

He could feel himself slowly slipping from consciousness and with a heavy tongue, Zero mumbled, "I'm okay." He didn't know if he was trying to reassure himself or the alpha that was currently crushing him in his arms.

"No, you're not," Kaname sighed, placing a small kiss to the boy's head. "But you will be."

 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the delayed update! School has started and man am I busy but I will be sure to update when I can! I really appreciate all of your support, it keeps my wheels turning.

Two Years Later...

 

To say that Zero hated cross over would be an understatement. He despised the screams and cheering for monsters. It took all of his self control, daily, not to march to the headmaster's office and tell him to stick his "disciplinary committee" where the sun don't shine. The only thing that kept him from lashing out at the man was Yuki's constant support and her feeble, not to mention hilarious, attempts at keeping the day class students under control.

He was currently scanning his side of the strip of dirt road, sending a wave of warning and hatred into the kiddish day class students. 'Stupid humans and their obsession with those stupid vampires'. If only they knew they were mere inches from man eating beasts. Would they be so keen for the night class students' attention then?

Taking a deep breath, Zero squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the deep rumbling of the gates slowly opening. With gritted teeth, he braced himself for the immense uproar from his students. Finally, as the gates stopped moving and the night class students were revealed standing on the other side, Zero snapped as he felt an elbow jab into his shoulder.

"BACK UP!" Zero roared, his eyes flaring with irritation. A shiver of fear shot through the crowd and everyone immediately took half a step back and the volume lowered considerably. Zero tried to fight a smirk as a surprised murmur rippled from the night class students.

Looking over his shoulder, Zero's moment of triumph was shattered when he caught the all too familiar sight of a particular pure blood leaning over _his_ Yuki's shoulder, his lips centimeters from the shell of her ear.

***

Kaname loved cross over. It was the only time he could talk to Yuki, her wide, innocent eyes making his chest warm.

Following his group of night class students, Kaname slid away when he caught sight of Yuki trying desperately to hold the day class students away from him and the other vampires. Smirking at her weak attempts, Kaname leaned down to his lips were hovering near her ear.

"Good evening, Yuki," Kaname purred, his voice thick and running along her thin arms. Squealing from both shock and excitement, Yuki jumped back away from Kaname's close proximity.

"Lord. Kaname! It's so nice to-" she started, but was quickly cut off by a howl of pain coming from across the small road.

***

Distracted by Kaname's obvious advances towards Yuki, Zero failed to notice a particular Beta sauntering towards his direction. Golden blond hair seemed to shine in the sun, forming a soft halo around his soft, yet defined face. His electric blue eyes had the day class girls shrieking for his attention and his lithe body seemed to move with a delicate purpose.

"Kiryu! What a pleasure it is to see you," the aristocrat called, his shoulder pressing into Zero's. With a small snarl, Zero side stepped and shot a glare to him.

"What do you want, Hanabusa," Zero growled, pulling his hands from his pockets to cross his arms over his chest.

"Nothing! I just wanted to see how my favorite ray of sunshine is doing!" Aido gasped, feigning hurt.

"Fuck you," Zero snapped. With a small chuckle, Hanabusa ignored Zero's straining patience and wrapped his arm around the boy's stiff shoulders. Leaning in so his nose was pressed against the faint scent gland behind Zero's ear, Aido hummed.

"Or should I say, my favorite _omega_ ," he whispered, his warm breath curling down Zero's spine. Something snapping inside of Zero's mind in that moment.

Turning faster than the beta thought possible, Zero grabbed his wrist and swiped his legs out from beneath him, sending Aido plummeting to the dirt. Throwing his body weight down, Zero shoved his left knee between the vampire's shoulder blades and jerked his arm back so with the right amount of pressure the bone would pop from its joint. 

"Touch me again, I _dare you_ ," Zero snarled, his words laced with venom. A thick silence fell over both day and night class students as they witnessed Zero's take down of Hanabusa. A small chuckled grumbled from under him and Zero immediately felt the biting cold grip at his left thigh, slowly spreading up to his hip. 

Without a second thought, Zero used is free hand and tore his handgun, Bloody Rose, from his jacket and pressed the solid barrel to the vampire's head. 

"Try me, _bitch_ ," Zero snapped, a soft click resounding through the air as a bullet was settled into the barrel. Before more damage could be done, however, a strong pair of hands reached down and wrapped around Zero's shoulders, pulling him off of the student. Without so much as protesting, Zero slid the weapon back into his jacket and tried to ignore the way Kaname's warmth seeped into his skin through the sleeves, or the way the man's eyes searched his face for something Zero was certain he wouldn't find.

"Zero! Are you alright!" Yuki cried, running to his side. Zero tore his eyes from the pure bloods face and looked down as Yuki gripped his elbow, her eyes wide with worry and confusion.

"Fine," Zero muttered, his heart still hammering in his chest. Nobody noticed the slight tremor that ran through his hands as he shoved them into his pockets or the way his breaths were slightly irregular. Damn Hanabusa just had to go and ruin his already crappy day.

***

Kaname lead a sulking Hanabusa, a worried Yuki who wouldn't stop fussing over the whole scenario, and a deathly silent Zero to the headmaster's office. Zero had always been quiet, Kaname learned, but the extent of his silence sent chills running down Kaname's spine.

Approaching the heavy doors, Kaname pushed them open without a single knock and waved the trio into the room. Headmaster Cross's head shot up from his stack of paper work, long blond hair framing his thin face as his wired glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Upon seeing Yuki, his eyes lit up with excitement and he pracitcally kept over his desk.

"Yuki! Darling!" He cried, throwing his arms around her stiff shoulders. He then proceeded to lift her feet from the floor and spun in a large circle, making Aido and Kaname stumble back to avoid her shoes from slamming into their shins. Kaname looked to the side to see Zero shuffling his feet anxiously, eyeing the door that was situated behind the headmaster's desk. Kaname was always told it was a supply closet.

Clearing his throat, Kaname waited for Yuki to be set back onto the ground before explaining the events that had taken place.

"So what's the problem?" Headmaster. Cross inquired, resting his chin onto his folded fingers after sitting back behind his desk.

"Zero pulled Bloody Rose on one of my night class students," Kaname sighed. He should've just taken care of this himself. Stupid.

Addressing Zero for the first time, Cross looked at the boy before cocking an eyebrow. "Is this true?" Zero shrugged his shoulders, his expression screaming disinterest. Kaname had to shove down a scoff.

"But Aido attacked Zero first!" Yuki jumped in, trying desperately to defend her friend. 

"Tell me, Yuki. Did you see Hanabusa attack Zero?" Kaname soothed. He new the answer before the blush littered his cheeks and she averted her gaze, muttering a negative.

Turning back to the Headmaster, Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose and forced a puff of air through his teeth.

"You know what, nevermind. Aido, go to class. Headmaster, I apologize for the intrusion," Kaname sighed, forcing a half bow. Turning to follow Hanabusa, who had already darted from the room, Kaname immediately noticed the way Zero's stiff body marched over to the side of the Headmaster's desk and leaned down, whispering something into his ear. With a curt nod from Cross, Zero turned away from him and disappeared into the mysterious door behind the Headmaster's desk.

Yuki looked between Kaname and Cross for a few seconds before turning on her own heels and marching from the room. Kaname wanted to follow her, he really did. He wanted to chase her down and ask about her day, see how her studies were proceeding, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Zero. And ever since that night, he couldn't leave the boy to suffer alone.

Looking up from his stack of papers again, Cross noticed that Kaname hadn't moved. "Lord. Kaname, is there something else I could help you with?"

Kaname opened his mouth to respond but was immediately cut off by the door behind the Headmaster's desk swinging open and what stood in the door way made his throat close and he couldn't force words through the cotton clogging esophagus. Zero leaned against the door frame, his uniform replaced by a pair of plaid pajama pants and a faded, green t-shirt. His eyes looked dull and tired but what really got Kaname's attention was what Zero had in his arms, wrapped in a tight bundle of soft blankets.

Seeing Kaname still in the office, Zero's eyes widened in horror and his face paled impossibly further. He refused to glance down at the bundle in his arms, even as it squirmed impatiently, holding eye contact with the pure blood. Tears slowly brimmed his eyes and before Kaname could say a word, Zero was marching from the room, swiftly avoiding Kaname as he slipped through the door.

Kaname opened his mouth to question the headmaster, but the man just raised his hand, stopping Kaname. "Kuran, that night two years ago did more than mess up a good holiday."

Zero had a baby.

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

Shit. Zero really fucked up this time. He kicked his door shut, ignoring the shocked cry from Yuki, whom of which was trying to pretend like that entire exchange didn't happen, and shuffled his feet towards his bed, the bundle still held in his shaking arms. 

Slowly, Zero sat on the edge of his mattress and couldn't stop the small tears from trickling down his burning face as he looked down at the life squirming in his grip. He tentatively unwrapped the soft blanket and glided a trembling finger over her round cheek. The corners of his mouth twitched as he fought a fond smile, his chest tightening. Man was he in trouble. 

He tried to pull away, but a small hand quickly wrapped around his index finger, holding it to her thin, heart shaped lips. Her bright green eyes stared up with pure wonder and the thin, silver hair fell in soft waves around her tiny ears. Her soft cheeks tinted pink as she let out a soft squeal and smiled a gummy smile. Zero couldn't hold back the chuckle that crawled up his throat.

"You're going to be the death of me, you brat," Zero sighed. He tore his eyes from the child and looked up at the barren room he called home. The walls were cold and tough with brick, the floor a hard wood. His bed was tucked in the corner, a simple beige comforter pulled tight around the corners and the scratchy sheets folded over the top. He stared at the small addition to the room, a dark purple crib placed a couple feet from the bed, a small chandelier of stuffed butterflies hanging over the edge. 

Standing from his bed, he wandered to the crib and held the child away from his chest, leaning down to place her in the plush nest of blankets and stuffed bears. The moment he retreated his hands, her orbs filled with moisture and her lips began to quiver, showing an impending cry. Zero panicked, reaching down and pulling her back to his chest as quickly as possible. He rubbed his hand over her back as she buried her face in his shoulder, her small arms wrapped around her neck.

"Shhh, hey. You're okay. It's nap time, okay? Can we take a nap?" He soothed, almost pleading for her to sleep. If she didn't take a nap now then he'd have to deal with a cranky baby later when _he_ was ready to go to sleep.

She slowly began to calm down, wet lashes fluttering against Zero's neck as small hiccups shook her shoulders. Zero sighed, wandering back to his own bed. He leaned down and gently lay her on top of the thin comforter and pulled his blazer from his shoulders, tossing it to the floor. Before she could wake up again, Zero toed off his shoes and slid onto the bed behind the tiny body, wrapping his arms around the life. With her soft hair tickling his chin and her body curling into a ball, Zero closed his eyes, matching his deep breaths with her shallow ones.

***

A soft knock sounded through the house. Yuki paused what she was doing, the bowl of chocolate mixture forgotten as she made her way to the front door. Walked past the large grandfather clock, she looked up and saw that it was almost ten o'clock. Sighing, she pulling away the series of locks Zero insisted were necessary and opened the door to reveal a very distraught Kaname.

"Lord. Kaname! I didn't know you were coming over!" Yuki cried, her cheeks turning pink when she realized she was only dressed in her pajama shorts, one of Zero's t-shirts and an apron hanging from her neck.

"I know. I am very sorry to bother you, but I wanted to talk to Zero," Kaname explained, his voice not giving away his nervousness.

Yuki shuffled her feet nervously, knowing that Zero was in his room with the baby. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea right now. Maybe you guys can talk tomorrow during cross-over?" 

Kaname scowled, "No. I need to talk to him. Now."

"Lord. Kaname, please. Now really isn't a good time," Yuki pleaded, slowly closing the door to show that the conversation was over. But before she could click it shut, Kaname shoved his foot into the space and looked at Yuki with a look of desperation, pleading.

"Yuki, dear. Please?" Scanning his face and scowling at herself, Yuki nodded her head and stepped back, allowing Kaname to push open the door and shuffle into the house. Toeing off his shoes, he bowed shallowly in Yuki's direction before marching into the hallway to his right that he knew lead to both Yuki's and Zero's rooms. 

"Lord. Kaname! Please, slow down!" Yuki yelped, chasing after him. Before she could stop him, Kaname reached Zero's door and pushed it open without even knocking. What they both saw made Yuki's heart swell and Kaname freeze.

Zero lay fast asleep on his bed, his body wrapped protectively around the sleeping child that Yuki had come to love more than anything. She almost couldn't contain the excited shriek that threatened to escape and the giddy feeling that pulled at her nerves. It was just so damn _cute_!

Kaname couldn't move. The room smelled heavily of Zero and the sweet scent of a newborn baby was slowly fading as this child grew. His alpha begged him to protect the child and claim the omega. Shaking his head, Kaname slowly approached the bed. Looking down, he saw the Bloody Rose peaking out from below the pillow. Sighing, he slowly pulled it out and shoved it into his own jacket, not wanting Zero to panic and shoot him. 

Looking over at Yuki expectantly, Kaname motioned for her to wake the omega up. He was surprised himself that Zero hadn't woken up yet. Then he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the way his fingers twitched against the baby's head and back. The man probably hasn't had a night's rest in a very long time.

Nodding, Yuki approached the edge of the bed and gently rubbed her hand over Zero's shoulder, then her fingers against his cheek. After running her fingers through his hair and rubbing his neck, Zero's eyes fluttered open, thick with sleep. Slowly, he unwrapped his arms from her dainty body and stretched, looking up at Yuki in irritation and confusion. Then, his shifted his gaze to the alpha standing so close to his child.

Feeling all drowsiness shoot from his consciousness and his muscles tighten in panic, Zero shot up and pulled the baby to his chest, trying to ignore the way she whined in protest. His hand shot under the pillow, searching for his weapon. When he noticed that it was gone, his eyes widened and he jumped from the bed, shoving his free hand in Kaname's chest.

Before Kaname could comprehend what was happening, Zero had slammed him into a wall with his hand pulled behind his back and his face shoving into hard brick. Yuki squealed in surprise and quickly rushed forward, pulling the now crying baby from Zero's grip. The father didn't even flinch, his hard gaze burning into Kaname's skull.

"Zero, calm-" Kaname started, but Zero just growled into his ear, warning him not to move. Zero could only smell the alpha, his scent flooding his senses and it was driving him into what felt like insanity. This alpha was in his home, his territory. He was going to hurt his baby and rape him, try to steal his family. He couldn't let that happen. He had to protect his child.

"Lord. Kaname, I think you need to leave," Yuki spoke up, noticing the feral look in Zero's eyes. Yes, she was an omega too and should feel afraid of the alpha, but she could never be afraid of Kaname. Yuki was always better at setting aside her own instincts. She knew exactly what was happening and knew that it wouldn't end well for either alpha or omega.

"Zero, I just want to talk to you," Kaname tried, ignoring Yuki's warning. He needed answers. When did Zero have the baby? Why didn't he tell anybody? What was the baby's name? Did she have her father's eyes? Or did the bitch steal that too?

"Lord.-" Yuki started, but was cut off by a single word.

***

Zero was losing it. He held Kaname, an alpha, against the wall and the scent alone was making him frantic. He needed to leave. To get out. Get out. Getoutgetoutgetout.

The baby, his baby, was screaming and crying, pleading for her father. His omega was torn between disposing of the alpha and soothing the child. Then, he heard it.

"Da-da!" She cried, her cheeks burning red and tears pouring down her neck. Zero broke.

He dropped Kaname's arm and stumbled back, his fingers pulling at his hair. He needed to get rid of the alpha, but he couldn't. The alpha wanted to stay. Was going to stay. He wouldn't leave. Wouldn't get out. Getoutgetoutgetout!

His baby, his child. She called out to him, pleaded for him. She needed him but he couldn't control himself. His muscles were so tight he thought he'd never relax again. The alpha's scent flooded his nose again when he tried to take a calming breath, making him gag. He fell to his knees, breathing shallowly through his mouth. He couldn't let the alpha touch him, couldn't let the alpha into his home. When the omega couldn't protect them, the monster clawed its way to the surface.

***

Kaname watched in knowing horror as Zero fell to the ground, seeming to ignore the shrieks of his child. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave, he needed answers. He knew Zero's omega wouldn't want him there, but he could handle an omega. After all, his scent had a natural calming effect on an omega. What he hadn't counted on, was how his scent was effect an omega suffering from the trauma inflicted by another alpha.

Before he could turn to leave, Zero stopped shaking and shot to his feet, his eyes burning red with blood lust and his fangs bared menacingly at Kaname. He lunged forwards and wrapped a clawed hand around Kaname's throat, throwing him to the floor. Kaname gripped the rapid vampire's wrist, knowing full well Zero's level D status made it nearly impossible for him to control his feral instincts. Kaname wasn't going to hurt the father.

"Zero, listen to me. I'm going to leave, okay? I'm not going to touch your child. I will leave your home and I won't touch you," Kaname said steadily, despite the pressure around his throat. Tilting his chin up and closing his eyes, Kaname displayed a sign of submission and prayed it would work, show Zero he meant no harm.

The grip around his throat loosened and Kaname opened his eyes to see Zero's previous blood lust faded and he stared down at Kaname with eyes of shining lavender. Zero, still straddling Kaname's waist, fell forward and shoved his forehead onto the man's shoulder. His body began to tremble as he released the building dam of tears and, to Kaname's shock, Zero wrapped his arms around his neck and gripped his hair desperately.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Zero choked, his voice muffled in Kaname's shoulder. "I'm so messed up. I'm better than this, these instincts, this fucking status."

Kaname tentatively rested his hands onto the small of Zero's back, rubbing the thin fabric that covered his skin. Looking to the side, Kaname saw that Yuki had somehow gotten the baby to sleep again, the small life curled in her arms and she looked down at the two with concern. Kanames just mouthed to her that it was okay. With a curt nod, she turned on her heel and shuffled out of the room, leaving Kaname and Zero alone.

***

When he finally came down from the rage induced momentary psychosis, Zero felt his limbs fall heavy and his vision cleared. He looked down and saw Kaname's pure submission, the alpha baring his neck. It hurt Zero more than he thought anything could. He had lost control and he felt ashamed, horrified even. How could he have attacked Kaname like that? Kaname, who had done nothing but help him. It make him feel sick.

Feeling Kaname's hands resting on his back grounded him, made him feel safe even. He was so confused. One moment he wanted to tear the man apart, and the next he wanted nothing more than to be held by the alpha's protective aura.

When he heard the door click shut, Zero looked up from Kaname's shoulder and for the first time, he realized the alpha's scent smelled of burning wood and cinnamon. The combination made him feel warm and he slowly peeled himself from Kaname, sitting back onto the floor with his back leaning against his bed. Kaname slowly sat up, not moving from his spot a few feet away from Zero.

Refusing to look up from the floor, Zero sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "What do you want, Kuran. Why are you here?"

"Well, now that we're in a talking mood," Kaname started, trying to keep a light note. "Let me start by apologizing. I shouldn't have-"

"Shut up," Zero interrupted. "I don't want an apology." 

Holding back a deep sigh, Kaname continued. "What's her name?"

Zero paused, knowing exactly who Kaname was talking about. He looked up from the floor and Kaname could the pure love shining in Zero's eyes as he thought of his beautiful daughter, underlined with pain and betrayal.

"Amaya," Zero whispered. He couldn't stop the adoration from seeping into his words. God, he loved that kid so much.

"Night rain," Kaname smiled. "Beautiful."

Zero just nodded, his face softening as he remembered the night he named her.

***

_Yuki ran into the kitchen, her eyes widening in shock as she saw Zero kneeling on the floor, his face contorted in pain with his arms wrapped protectively around his swollen belly._

_"Zero! Are you okay?" she cried, running to his side. She had received a call from Zero, saying that something was wrong. She practically sprinted away from her post, watching the night class students, and busted into the house._

_"Yuki-" Zero heaved, his eyes screwing shut. "It hurts."_

_"Okay, okay. I'm going to take you to the hospital. Just, deep breaths, okay?" Yuki stuttered, pulling Zero up from the floor. She started leading him to the door when he let out another cry of pain, falling to the knees._

_"I can't," Zero choked, tears running down his face. "Just, take me to my room."_

_Yuki nodded, pulling him back to his feet and leading Zero down the hall and slowly lowered him down onto his bed. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling, fresh tears rolling down his face. A sheen of sweat covered his brow and he took deep, shaky breaths._

_"Yuki. I think it's coming," Zero whispered, his mouth widening in a silent scream and his fingers gripped desperately at the shirt covering his belly._

_"Damn it," Yuki muttered, stepping forward. She kneeled down next to Zero and with one hand, she gripped his own sweaty palm and with the other, she flipped out her phone and called the hospital first, then Headmaster. Cross._

_After hanging up, she looked up at Zero's pale face. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay." When the words left her mouth, a booming clap of thunder sounded outside as the heavens opened up and rain fell to the earth with such a ferocity she was sure the water could cut through the walls like blades._

_***_

"After she was born, I was so happy. For the first time since I learned I was pregnant, I didn't feel ashamed or broken. She made me whole and if it wasn't for Amaya, I would've ended my own life long ago," Zero said, his eyes never leaving Kaname's. He wanted to see the man's face, wanted to know if he saw him as a slut and a failure for falling pregnant to the alpha who raped him, then chose to keep the baby. He couldn't imagine a life that Amaya didn't exist.

After a long moment of deafening silence, Kaname sighed. "You are one hell of a father, Zero Kiryu."

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late, sporadic updates. School has been whooping my butt lately. I'm going to be apologizing a lot for these late updates but bare with me! I have great plans for this work and I hope you stick around to see the big finale!

Kaname stood in the opening of the Cross household, his pristine blazer pulled tight around his body when a breeze crawled up his spine. Zero had finally calmed down enough to take back Amaya and Kaname had stood idly as the two crawled back into bed, the sweet smell of a content Omega filling his nose. It was Yuki who had finally convinced him to leave before Headmaster. Cross came home and began asking questions.

"Listen Yuki, I really am sorry for intruding," Kaname apologized, his head bowed respectfully. He could hear Yuki's heart skip a beat at his humility and he couldn't help the small smile that tried to overtake his features. She was too easy.

"Oh no! It's okay! I think Zero could've used the company anyways. He's been pretty down for a long time now," she sighed, resting her head against the door frame. Another cool breeze fluttered into the house and it was Yuki's turn to shiver against the wind.

Nodding in understanding, Kaname turned to leave but just as Yuki was going to click the door shut, he paused. "Hey Yuki?"

"Yes?" She replied, peeking her head through the crack of the door.

"When was the last time Zero went out?"

***

"No."

Yuki huffed, puffing her cheeks dramatically. "Come on, Zero! It'll be so much fun!"

Zero grumbled under his breath as he slipped the badge around his bicep that stated he was a part of the disciplinary committee.

"Fun, my ass. I said no." Turning away from a begging Yuki, Zero leaned down and lifted Amaya from her crib, setting her on his hip. He looked up as she let out an excited gurgle, her chubby arms wrapping around his neck. Letting out a small chuckle, Zero flicked her nose and she responded by sneezing into his shoulder.

"Gross," Zero muttered, rubbing her soft head. "Come on, brat." With that, he turned back to a pouting Yuki and walked past her towards the front door.

"Please, Zero. Cross can look after Amaya tonight. You know you could use the break," Yuki pleaded again, angrily stomping into her shoes before following Zero out the door and locking it.

"What I _need_ is for you to shut up, Yuki," he grumbled, shifting Amaya's weight to his other arm. Groaning, Yuki sprinted forward so she was walking besides Zero.

"Kaname will be there."

Peering down at the girl by his shoulder, Zero scoffed. "Is that supposed to change my mind?"

"Yep!" Yuki chipped, looking up at his with wide eyes.

"And how so?" Zero chuckled, seeing that they were quickly approaching the Headmaster's office.

"Well, you know how scary Lord. Kaname can be when he doesn't get what he wants. And he wants you to be there!"

"I'm not scared of Kuran," Zero bit out, the memory of the night before searing into his mind. He hated feeling at the mercy of his instincts but he had been caught off guard. Attacked.

"Sure, but I am! Pleasepleaseplease!" Yuki begging, tugging on Zero's blazer. Quickly losing his patience and will to fight the insatiable woman, Zero snapped.

"Fine! Whatever! I'll go to this stupid club," Zero groaned, tugging his sleeve from Yuki's grip and rubbing his hand over Amaya's back. Sending Yuki a glare that could melt steel, Zero quickly handed Amaya over to an overeager Headmaster as they approached the man's office. Before Cross could even open his mouth to get a word in, Zero was pressing a kiss to the child's cheek and turning on his heel, walking away and leaving Yuki behind.

Leaning over to whisper in her ear, Cross muttered, "Did he say something about a club?"

***

Kaname opened the door to his chambers, his typical school uniform replaced by a pressed, black blazer and a low cut, v-neck white undershirt that didn't leave much for the imagination. His slacks fell over a pair of stiff, leather boots that were adorned with small metal studs and his long hair was tied back into a simple bun, wisps falling to frame his face.

Descending the stairs, Kaname reached for the door but was quickly stopped by a voice from the study behind him, "Lord. Kaname! Where are you going?"

Forcing a puff of air from his nose, Kaname turned to see Hanabusa sitting in an arm chair with a smug look on his face, his eyes sparkling with forbidden knowledge.

"That's none of your business," Kaname grumbled, turning back to the door.

"Are you going to see Yuki?" He chirping, standing from his chair. Tearing open the door, Kaname turns to look at him with a small snarl.

"What's it to you if I see Yuki?"

"Well," Aido purred. "Judging from your fabulous sense of apparel, I could only guess you're headed to "The Bat's Cave" and I must say, our dear Yuki would never go to such a... rough... place on her own."

"What are you getting at, Hanabusa. Out with it," Kaname growled, getting impatient.

"Kiryu is going to be there, isn't he," Aido pressed, a smile breaking out over his face. Sighing, Kaname pressed down the flooding feeling of possession and turned back to Hanabusa.

"Shut up and go back to studying," Kaname muttered, slipping out into the chilly night. But before he could escape, another pair of footsteps sounded behind him.

"I'm coming with you," Aido stated, his fists shoved into the pocket of his school uniform defiantly. Shaking his head, Kaname just kept walking, letting the beta trail. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Attacked with a short chapter. Trust me, a lot of shit's about to go down! Buckle up and enjoy the ride mis hijos


	5. Chapter Four

Zero made a mistake. This was becoming a common theme in his life and, frankly, it was getting exhausting.

"Yuki, is this really necessary?" Zero groaned, his neck beginning to ache.

"Yes. Now shut up and sit still," Yuki snapped, yanking viciously on his hair.

Zero sighed in defeat, letting the girl run her fingers through his soft, silver hair. He was currently being held against his will, sitting stiffly on the couch while Yuki fervently braided the side of his head, the rest of his hair hanging over his right eye. She had replaced his simple, sterling ear cuffs with a pair of iron studs that had a chain attached to a single cuff that hooked around the upper cartilage of his left ear. He fidgeted with the deep purple shirt that clung to his body, giving the impression of painted skin while his black, leather clad knee bounced anxiously. When he felt the pins digging into his skull, letting him know that Yuki had fastening the braid into place, Zero let out a sigh of relief and slumped forward.

"Jesus Christ, woman. Can you be any more of a bother?" Zero groaned, rubbing his eyes until he saw stars.

"Shut up. Come on, we're gonna be late!" Yuki said, jumping from the couch. She, for one, had the honor of dressing herself. Her chocolate brown hair had been pulled into a high pony tail with deliberate strands framing her face, singed previously with a curling iron. She had thick, black eyeliner that made her already soft, brown eyes darken so her irises practically disappeared. Lips smeared red and cheekbones defined, she looked like she was ready to meet the president. Or her baby daddy. Who knew?

"Whatever," Zero grumbled, eyeing her short, leather skirt and blue crop top. The woman might as well have not worn clothes at all. "Do you really think it's a good idea to wear... that?" Zero gestured to Yuki's apparel.

Her cheeks turning a dark shade of crimson, Yuki looked down at the ground before stuttering, "Um. Why do- why do you say that?"

Zero paused, noting her embarrassment and sighed, "You're gonna be cold." 

Yuki perked up when she realized he was referring to the weather and not her unusually scandalous display. Smiling, she said, "You're right. I think I'll grab a jacket."

Grabbing his wrist, Yuki began pulling Zero towards the door where his black boots and Yuki's blue stilettos lined the wall. While he shoved his feet into the apparel, Yuki opened the closet and pulled out a black jacket that fell past her skirt and the sleeves rested at her knuckles. Swallowing the side of him that wanted to lock her in the house so nobody could see her like this, Zero stood up and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Don't," Yuki snapped, swiping the device from his fingers. Zero's face immediately tightened and anger flared in his narrowed eyes. He reached forward with unnatural speed and yanked the phone back. Seeing his quick anger, Yuki's eyes widened and she raised her hands in surrender and muttered, "Sorry. I just don't want you to worry. You're supposed to have _fun_ tonight."

Ignoring her apology, Zero went back to texting Cross all the instructions as to how to put Amaya to sleep and how she likes to watch television after eating. He gave him all of the emergency contacts, Yuki and even Kaname included. His heart hammered in his chest at just thinking about leaving the girl in Cross's care.

"Whatever," Zero sighed, sliding the device into his pocket again. He neglected to grab a jacket and gripped Yuki's elbow, leading her out of the house and towards his car.

***

Kaname had been waiting with Aido for twenty minutes at the club before Zero and Yuki finally arrived. Sitting on a plush couch at the entrance of the club, Kaname saw Yuki enter first. Her omega scent was strong with a hint of a sour medication, letting Kaname know that she was in heat, but on suppressants. With that in mind, he watched as she scanned the small lobby like room, her bottom lip caught between her pearly teeth.

The club was built like a small stadium and was separated into several rings. The outer ring was a quiet, dim lobby area. It was where clientele would mingle for a moment upon entering the club before moving on to the inner rings. This was the only ring where public displays of affection were strictly forbidden.

The second ring was where the bar and mini restaurants were located. There was even a single coffee shop that held some mingling consumers. The third ring held the rave. The atmosphere thick with the smell of pheromones, alcohol, sweat and sex. Lazers flared through the smokey air and ground breaking music vibrated into your bones, threatening to shake your core. This was where the masses congregated, begging to get their fix. The mere atmosphere was like a drug to vampires and humans alike. But it's the inner circle that humans avoided unless personally invited by an alpha of high authority.

The inner ring was called "The Bat Cave" by frequent clientele. Lining the walls were inconspicuous red doors, each one numbered one through twenty-five. Each room held a willing human or vampire, ready to give their blood for money in return. Sex always cost twice as much but some were more than willing to pay the price. The high of a fulfilling feeding combined with the euphoric senses of sexual pleasures was enough to leave a buzz that lasted for days.

A flash of deep violet and leather pulled Kaname from his thoughts. Zero followed closely behind Yuki, his shoulders seeming to tense when he caught the sight of Aido sitting on the arm of the couch to Kaname's right, but to his displeasure. The air caught in Kaname's throat when he saw the way Zero's hair was been delicately braided out of his face, exposing the sharp cheek bones that were shadowed by the dim lights of the lobby. Kaname did everything he could not to stare at the heavily defined abs that rippled through Zero's shirt with his every movement. When he turned his head from Aido to Kaname, the chain hanging from his left ear swung slightly, bringing Kaname's eyes to the small red tint in the hunter's pale skin.

"Kaname! I'm so sorry we're late! Mr. Grumpy was not in _any_ hurry," Yuki joked, jabbing Zero in the ribs before skipping into Kaname's arms as he stood to his feet, Aido closely following suit. Kaname did not fail to notice how she pressed her nose into his neck or how she held the embrace a little longer than necessary. 

Hanabusa clearing his throat quickly pulled Kaname from Yuki's embrace. "It's so nice to see you again, Kiryu! You look absolutely stunning tonight."

Zero's eyes narrowed and Kaname didn't miss the small twitch of his lips as he seemed to fight a snarl. Yuki seemed to be rubbing off on the hunter. 

"Why are you here, Hanabusa? Why aren't you off licking your wounds?" Zero sneered, moving forward so he stood next to Yuki when she peeled herself away from Kaname.

"Ah, such a flirt. If you're offering, I _could_ use some help-" Kaname cut him off, stepping forward and resting his hand on Zero's shoulder and offered a sympathetic smile. The bouncer at the doors had begun to eye the group warily. It wasn't a good idea to loiter much longer.

"Come on, let's move on," Kaname pressed, guiding Zero towards another metallic door that swung forward. Yuki quickly latched onto Kaname's other arm, hooking their elbows together and smiling like she had just committed a forbidden act. And to some, it most certainly was.

Kaname sensed Zero tense and looked up to see that Aido hang flanked his other side, gliding his fingers over the hunter's wrist and up his arm until he rested his forearm on Zero's shoulder. 

Before he could say something, Yuki was pulling on Kaname's arm towards the empty bar in a corner of the ring. There was a single server as apposed to two and he was cleaning the counter as the quartet approached. Yuki hopped onto a stool, her heels hooking onto the small rod while Kaname slid onto the stool next to her. He watched with the corner of his eye as Zero warily sat next to him, Aido still attached to his hip.

Looking up at the tender, Yuki smiled and ordered herself a series of shots, winking at Kaname's shocked expression. As if to answer an unspoken question, Yuki chirped, "I'm getting drunk tonight!"

Kaname just shook his head. "Why would you want to do that?"

Shrugging, Yuki sighed, "You said to have fun! Unwind, right? Besides, Zero's driving tonight." Looking over to the hunter, Yuki shouted, "Right?!"

Taring his gaze from the porceline counter top, he looked at Yuki and nodded his head as a confirmation. Happy with his response, Yuki squealed in excitement when the bartender set out a row of five shot glasses. Grabbing one, she shot a thumbs up to the other three boys and downed it, slamming the glass onto the counter with a twisted look on her face. Sighing, she quickly picked up another and continued down the line until the row was emptied.

"Damn, Yuki! Who knew you could hold your liquor?" Aido praised, raising his eyebrows. Giggling, she just gestured for another round.

Before the tender could turn to begin refilling the glasses, Zero spoke up, "No. Come on, Yuki. You didn't drag me here to watch you get wasted." With that, he slid from the stool and turned to leave, but paused. Turning back to the bartender, he ordered a cup of water. Watched him fill the styrofoam cup, Zero slid a few bills onto the counter to pay for Yuki's round of shots before grabbing his cup and heading towards the door that lead to the rave.

***

Zero was pissed. First, he gets dressed up like a fucking doll. Then, he's dragged to a stupid club that he didn't even want to go to and way overpriced, and of course Aido had to show his ugly face. And then Yuki decides she wants to slip into Kaname's pants while getting wasted. He really should just leave.

"Hey! Zero!" A familiar voice called after him, his back to the bar. Zero could hear the heavy drum of the music coming from the other side of the door. Yuki had told him about the rings. About the inner ring.

"Zero!" Kaname called, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. Zero's hand twitched, begging to crash with the alpha's face. He could see the worried look in his eyes, the deep crimson scanning his own, searching for God knows what. "Where are you going?"

"What do you think? I'm hungry as fuck, irritated and just want to be left alone," Zero growled, tearing his shoulder from Kaname's grip.

"Why? You just got here?" Kaname pressed, stepping forward when Zero stepped closer to the door.

"And why do you think I'm here, Kuran? You think I just _love_ your company so much? You think I'd leave my _daughter_ alone with a lunatic because I want to get wasted and have some _fun_?" Zero snapped, his patience thinning. "No! I'm _hungry_ and haven't fed in weeks. So either come with me and keep your trap shut or go back to your girlfriend."

Kaname opened his mouth to respond but Aido jumped in, appearing at Kaname's side. "I'll go with you, Kiryu!"

Shooting a deadly glare, Zero hissed, "Fuck you, Hanabusa. Go home." With that, he turned on his heel and pushed through the door.

After a moment of silence, Aido sighed, "Well isn't he just a ray of sunshine."

Looking over at the beta, Kaname shook his head and muttered, "Just shut up." He quickly followed behind Zero through the door into the thick, rave atmosphere.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say, thank you guys so much for all the support. I read all of your comments and love the input, it makes me so happy and pushes me to keep writing. Keep 'me coming and I hope you enjoy what I have in store for you!

Kaname tries desperately to keep up with Zero, but within seconds, the omega is gone. He watches with a sense of dread as the flash of silver disappears into a mob of humans and vampires alike. But that fear is quickly replaced with a sensation he can only associate with the thick atmosphere of the third ring.

The energy here feels right, a slow and sensual sub-beat underneath the highs of the dance music vibrating through the air. The alpha within him rumbles, tasting the tug and pull of hunting and mating instincts the writhing crowd inspires. He feels like a dark stone looking up through the ripples of a shallow pond, an interloper cutting through the lightness of the fireflies dancing around him, reflecting through the water and yet leaving him untouched. Because something pulls him still deeper, further out onto the dance floor. A familiar tension that tightens his throat.

Kaname knows this feeling, this high and the deep affects it has on its clientele. He can smell the chemicals swirling through the air, fed through vents to keep the lively crowd on edge, rolling to the sounds burrowing into their bodies. On the surface, one may believe it is to benefit the crowd, but hidden beneath the watchful eye, Kaname knows it is to keep the workers within the inner ring safe. Only someone with a purpose and strong will can cut through the rave and into the inner ring. The Bat Cave.

Drawn forward, Kaname barely registers Aido and Yuki slipping into the third ring. A strong, sweet smell fills his lungs and pulls him deeper into the swarm of warm bodies. Sweaty skin slides against his own as he glides past writhing limbs, his mind blank except for the scent of a euphoric omega. Kaname knows there are dozens of omegas mingling in the crowd, all pleading to be taken home and claimed, but the alpha can't bring himself to think of those omegas. He has to find the source of that intoxicating scent. He has to find Zero.

And then Kaname does, the sea of bodies parting briefly enough for him to see him. Zero is dancing, moving to the beat of the music with sinuous rolls of his body that are punctuated by the hard edge of strength that lives under his skin. His eyes are closed and his head tipped back, lips parted slightly as he moves to the rhythm of the crowd, floating on the energy that flows around him.

Kaname has never seen anything so beautiful, the way Zero's typically stiff muscles and strained expression seems to have relaxed into a look of sheer ecstasy that makes Kaname wonder if Zero's omega is as effected by the pheromones as Kaname's alpha. He's not quite alone; the people around Zero are aware of him, gazing at him in admiration and moving in harmony with him. But no one is really dancing _with_ him.

He watches as Zero's tattoo seems to glow with energy. Or is it strain? A strain to control the blood thirsty beast that is writhing underneath the vampire's skin. Kaname stalks along the edge of the dance floor to get a better look at Zero's neck, but it is then that he notices something he never has before and it makes the alpha growl. At the junction where his neck meets his shoulder, just beneath the line of the intricate hunter's taming tattoo, is a gnarled scar in the shape of a harsh bite mark. The bite of an alpha. 

Another club-goer cuts off his line of sight, slipping in against Zero's back and dancing against him. But the guy's rhythm falters and is sloppy, hesitant and Zero pushes him away from him for a moment, casting the guy a wink and saying something over the music as he turns to move elsewhere. Kaname is dumbfounded. Zero just winked. Zero doesn't wink!

The guy doesn't take a hint. He grabs Zero's arm and tried to hold him there. The action has Kaname's protective instincts flaring hot, but Zero has it well in hand. His eyes are cold over his hard smile as he turns back to face the guy. He grabs the guys wrist and Kaname immediately catches the potent scent of blood as the guy winces, Zero's eyes flaring scarlet and his smile turns predatory as claws dig into soft skin. 

The man's eyes go wide, full of unadulterated fear of the way Zero let his beast thrash to the surface. Yanking his claws from the man's flesh, Zero jerked his head to the side and the guy stumbled away, gripping his bleeding wrist. Kaname was frozen, unable to process what was happening. Zero, not only was he dancing in the middle of a heady crowd, but he was losing his grip on his humanity. He watched as Zero fell deeper under the spell of the intoxicating air. This kind of environment was not meant for starving monsters. That's what the "Bat Cave" was for.

Zero doesn't seem aware of him as he slips through the crowd, hunting for someone better to dance with. Kaname is faced with the choice of whether to stay where he is or slip away but suddenly he realizes he doesn't want to wait anymore.

He wants to be the one Zero chooses next.

 Whether it's chance or the deeper awareness of Kaname's thrumming aura, Zero moves his way, slipping into the space forming around Kaname amid the flow of dancers. Kaname stays where he is, a rock amid the waves, not moving at the same pace as the rest of them. It's that that finally draws Zero's gaze to a focus. He's been moving on instinct, dancing with the current, not going anywhere intentionally. The sight of Kaname draws him short.

The night, the energy of the place has Kaname staying silent, paused in the moment lest he shatter it. But there's a magnetism between them, an underlying rhythm that says they move to a unique pattern. It's enough that Zero doesn't run - though Kaname can tell he thinks about it. His eyes are a fiery crimson, and so much more desperate than the hunger of the vampires he's known. There are layers there in him that he doesn't understand, and it drives Kaname mad. 

Zero doesn't say anything either. He just moves closer, shifting through the tension without cutting it, pulling them together like a seam. And then Zero is just there, slotting his back against Kaname's chest, curling his hand back to Kaname's neck, body stretching and undulating with the beat. The rest of the world fades to irrelevance as Kaname moves with him, running on instinct as he curls a hand around Zero's hip, cinching closed the gap between their hips until Zero is riding against his lap with every pulse of the music.

The alpha growls.

This close his scent is distinct from the masses, tinged with an edge of intensity, of hunger. It reverberates with something primal, something feral in Kaname's chest and he lowers his head to drag his nose along the soft skin behind Zero's ear. Sweat is dampening the edge of Zero's hairline and Kaname cant resist flicking his tongue over his lips to catch the taste of him.

Zero's hands curve tight against Kaname's thighs as he rolls back against him, leaning his head away and giving Kaname more access to his neck. It's an offering he can't possibly resist. He tastes his skin, inch after slow inch as they sway and grind together, moving his lips down Zero's neck to the dip of his shoulder where the mawled scar extends.

Kaname knows he should be talking to Zero, helping him into the inner ring so he can feed. Instead he trails his fingers down the undulated span of Zero's waist, reveling in the shiver that ripples through his heated skin as he touches him.

Aido's right when he says that resisting an omega is one of life's more foolish endeavors. He gives in instead, leans close and slides his hands around Zero's ribs, leaning their bodies tight together as he sucks a mark into Zero's neck. It fades like the echo of the music as the DJ shifts gears into another song, but the way Zero's fingers had tightened on his thighs when he'd done it tell him it was worth it.

He should talk to him. He should pull him aside where he can at least lead him in the direction of the inner ring.

He will. Of course he will.

Just... after the next song.

***

If Kaname thinks that their being in public is going to be enough to keep Zero from bleeding him dry, then he has another thing coming.

The impending stress of Amaya's growing up, of Hanabusa's nagging and clinging, of Yuki's grinding optimism that makes Zero want to rip out his ears has him just a hair's - breadth away from lashing out. And he's so hungry, in so, so many ways. His mouth is tingling with desire, with the need to turn his lips and tear his fangs into Kaname's neck. He's already shifted so that they were dancing chest-to-chest, unable to keep himself from curling an arm around Kaname's shoulders to bury his fingers into his dark, brown hair. The pony tail that had previously kept the mane tamed had been pulled out and was now wrapped around Zero's wrist, his cool fingers interlocking with the slick, wisps of hair. And Kaname was not making it easier, not at all.

So far he was just teasing, only pressing his mouth to Zero's neck and never his face. The only part of Kaname was touches Zero's mouth are his fingers, which run up Zero's throat every now and then and brush against his lips. Like a promise to keep them closed. But in some ways that just makes it worse. His mouth is probably his biggest erogenous zone, given his nature, so every touch has him shuddering with the effort to keep his lips closed.

Kaname tells him he's stronger than the humans, that Zero won't hurt him, but Zero has been able to get Kaname to submit in a fit of rage before. So stronger he may be, but without the added restraint of keeping _himself_ in control, he fears Kaname could in fact succumb to his killer nature. And why would he risk testing it when Zero is so new to the idea of control? If Zero loses control, what defense does Kaname have against him?

And he's so hungry.

As it is, it's getting harder and harder not to just sink his fangs into Kaname's flesh and to seal his fate. He tried to focus on their hips instead, the way they're thighs slot together so perfectly. Or the heat, or the lights, or anything. The music drops into an explosion of bass and reaching discordant reflections of the melodic themes. It's like a musical orgasm, shared in part by all the dancers and Zero throws his head back in a desperate attempt to let the swell of human energy that greets the sounds wrap around him and smother the hardest edge of his hunger.

But when Kaname tightens his grip on Zero's waist and drags the beat out, Kaname's hips rolling against his, driving the hard lines of their erections against each other in a slow, taught slide, it's like there's a wire that connects his cock to his mouth. It's too much because the next thing he knows, his fingers are tight in Kaname's hair and he's pulling, dragging Kaname's head to the side with too much force, baring his neck to Zero's seeking lips.

Kaname's hands go limp on Zero's waist and his eyebrows go up in challenge. He bares his teeth, primal, defiant, even as his body surrenders. Like he wants it, like he's daring Zero to do it.

Just like they all do. Alphas, they all desire him in the end, even knowing it will be their death.

"No!" He gasps, shoving back from Kaname, stumbling against another body.

"Zero," Kaname says, moving towards him, looking completely unconcerned and not a little aroused. Another 'willing' participant in Zero's deadly charade. Lifeless green eyes flash before him, pale skin smothered in blood the same color as her hair. Mauled flesh stuck under his claws, pieces of intestines stuck to his naked body.

Zero backs away, trying to gather his strength against the desire to devour.

"Zero," Kaname repeats, voice soothing, hands lifted like he's trying to gentle a spooked horse.

"No," he whispers, shaking his head. He catches Kaname's wrists as the alpha reached for him. "No. I'm leaving. I'll call you when I get home."

"Don't go," Kaname says. Pleads.

"Don't follow me," Zero orders, pushing away from him. Kaname's fast, but he's faster.

He runs.

Navigating the dance floor, Zero slips between people and leaves chaos in his wake, following the currents until he finds a door. He reaches for it, noting the neon "Exit" sign hanging above the frame. But before he can tear it open, three pairs of hands wrap around his shoulders and arms.

"Let go!" He roars, his throat scratching with thirst and hunger. He feels weak, thrashing against the opposing limbs. Like a rag doll, Zero's slammed against the wall and he stares into Kaname's piercing eyes, Yuki and Hanabusa flanking his sides.

"Zero, you need to feed. We can't let you leave," Kaname explains, a hint of breathlessness in his words. Did Zero do that to the ever-composed pureblood?

"I don't want too," Zero cries. It's a lie, he knows this. But he also knows that once he starts, he won't be able to stop.

Rolling his eyes, Kaname steps back and turns away, running a hand through his ruffling hair. Yuki immediately takes his place, her eyes pleading as she silently leads a trembling Zero, with the help of Aido, further along the wall until they came upon another metallic door. There was no sign, only a single nob with no lock.

Zero could immediately smell the heady scent of blood and sex on the other side of the door and it makes him feel light headed. Without thinking, he reached forward and tears open the door, the scent hitting him like of wave.

Kaname's hand comes to rest on the small of Zero's back, the contact making the omega shiver. With a hint of amusement, Kaname pressed his lips against the shell of Zero's ear and muttered, "Welcome to 'The Bat Cave'."


	7. Chapter Six

Zero's limbs felt as if they'd been pumped full of lead. His head pounded and his muscles ached with raw, unadultered hunger. The earth spun and tilted in ways that had him stumbling over his feet and tugging at the low collar around his neck. The dim lights and quiet atmosphere inside the inner ring was such a contrast to the booming rave that it was practically deafening.

Looking up from his unsteady feet, Zero suddenly lurched to the side and flinched, expecting to find himself sprawled on the cold, checkerboard styled floor; but he found his shoulders wrapped up and supported by a highly obnoxious beta whom of which was enjoying the omega's demise way too much. 

Groaning, Zero unknowingly shoved his face into Aido's neck and grumbled, "Fuck you, Hanabusa."

Aido chuckled, ignoring the death glare Kaname was sending him. "You're welcome."

Zero tried to shoot back a retort, but his tongue felt forgein in his mouth and his stomach began to twist into painful knots. With a pained whimper, Zero felt his body fall limp and his head loll to the side, consciousness failing him.

***

Kaname lead Yuki and Aido, whom of which still held an unconscious Zero, up to the reception desk of the inner ring. It was a tall, simple stand with a name plate resting on the top reading "Tanmoku". Said man looked up from his computer and greeted the gaggle with a blinding smile. He held the faded scent of a beta and his long, waist length platinum hair was pulled tight into a high ponytail. His soft blue eyes were friendly with a hard undertone, one that could assess any situation in a fraction of a second. His simple uniform of a black t-shirt and slacks did not overshadow his natural attractiveness.

Directing his gaze to Yuki, Tanmoku's smile grew into a refreshing grin, "Yuki! It's so nice to see you. What can I help you with tonight?"

Kaname had a moment of confusion before he remembered Yuki's confession the night before.

***

_"You want to go where?" Kaname blanched, his eyes widening in shock._

_Yuki seemed to bounce with excitement, her eyes wide and hopeful. "I want to take Zero to 'The Bate Cave'! Come on! It'll be so much fun."_

_Kaname forced out a breath and slowly conceded, "Fine. But I've only been there once so I'm not exactly an expert on how the place works."_

_Yuki's cheeks seemed to blow up with blush, the red color crawling down below her uniform collar and dusting her ears. Wringing her hands, she nervously confessed, "Well, I may have been there a-a few times. I-uh- I occasionally frequent and-and 'donate'."_

_Getting over his initial shock, Kaname couldn't help but chuckle and rested his palm on the omega's shoulder, "Alright, Yuki. We'll go."_

_***_

Returning the grin, Yuki gestured to the unconscious omega, "We are trying to help this man enjoy life a little."

Catching the underlying meaning of her words, a small smirk twitched at Tanmoku's lips and he nodded in understanding. Turning to his computer again, he waved the group closer so that they may lean over the counter and examine the screen.

Kaname quickly wedged himself in front of Yuki and Aido so that he had a better view of the screen. With a click, a list of profiles scrawled across computer. At the top of the list were the most expensive ladies, ranging from omega to beta then alpha before organizing by vampire and human. Scrolling down the list, the males appeared towards the bottom. The men were considerably less expensive and the only options available were alphas and betas with two vampires and the rest human.  Kaname grit his teeth with the idea of Zero drinking from another alpha male.

Wait. Where did that come from?

Looking up from the screen, Tanmoku turned to Yuki and explained, "As you know it costs double to engage in sexual activities and a contract will have to be signed before hand. This is to ensure the safety of both our workers and the client. So please, take your time and let me know what you're interested in."

Kaname quickly took the mouse and scrolled back up the screen, not even wanting to look at the list of available men. He scanned the ladies, deciding an omega would be best for Zero. He knew the single dad would not be engaging in sex with the girls and he didn't think an overly dominant alpha would be a good idea, considering his past. 

"How about this one?" Kaname suggested, pointing to a particular omega. The girl was in her early twenties with a short, black, pixie cut hair style. Her eyes were wide with a light innocence and her lips were shaped like a small heart. She was the most expensive of the options but Kaname didn't mind paying her considerably. 

"Ari? Great choice. Just give me a moment and I will set up a session," Tanmoku grinned, turning the screen towards himself and clicking on her profile.

After a moment of furious typing, he turned back to Kaname, "Alright, she is ready when you are." Looking up at the starving omega, a small frown replaced Tamoku's grin and he turned back to Kaname, "Taking into account the client's current condition, I'd advise one of you go in with him. It's part of our safety policy."

Aido immediately perked up but when he caught sight of the intense glare Kaname sent him, he backed off. Kaname took Zero from Hanabusa and wrapped the omega's arm over his shoulders. "I'll go with him."

Tanmoku clapped his hands together excitedly and gleamed, "Great! She will be in the second room to your left."

Kaname nodded in understanding and as he made his way down the hall, he grimaced when he heard Yuki's request for, "...a particularly dominant alpha vampire with long, brown hair."

***

Zero jerked awake when he heard the slamming of a metallic door. Snapping his eyes open, he was hit was a heavy sense of confusion. He sat on a large, plush bed was seemed to suck him in. The lighting was dim and a light scent of vanilla wafted into his nose. The smell of a female omega in heat. Zero has been in heat himself enough times to know that male omegas tended to exert a smell of spice whereas females did so a scent of sweetness. 

The walls of the room were a deep red and on one wall there was a large rack filled with tools used for things Zero didn't even want to think about. Turning his head, he noticed a small woman. She had short hair that looked soft to the touch and her petite body was adorned in a simple lace gown. The gown fell down to her ankles and the neck was wide enough that without the help of the thin string holding it together, the fabric would fall off of the girl's shoulders. 

Said girl currently sat in a chair at a small table in the corner of the room, her eyes scanning the words of a contract with a pen pressed against her lips. Across from her at the table sat Kaname, his posture stiff and he never took his eyes from the girl.

Feeling irritated with his own confusion, Zero snapped, "Can someone explain to me where the hell I am?"

Looking up from the girl, Kaname turned to Zero and didn't let any emotion leak onto his blank expression, "You're inside the inner ring. This is Ari. She's an omega and you're going to feed from her."

Zero felt anger surge through his veins. How dare Kaname just order him around like he's some dog? He dances with the stuck up alpha for thirty minutes and suddenly the priss thinks he has some sort of power over the omega. As if. Zero was going to find whoever built this god forsaken place and rip his throat out. With his teeth.

Standing to his feet, Zero hobbled over to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting between the woman and Kaname. Ignoring Kaname's gaze, he looked up at the girl and tried to force a sincere smile on his face, "I appreciate your time, but your services aren't needed. So if you'll excuse us..." Zero stood up to leave, but a strong smell assaulted his senses and he froze.

Turning slowly, Zero watched as the girl pressed a small blade to her neck, thick blood pooling from the wound. The earth shattering pains returned, sending the starving omega to his knees with an agonizing groan. His vision sharpened on the girl, on the prey, and he couldn't stifle the predatory growl that rumbling from his throat.

Ignoring the omega, Ari turned back to the contract. With a smirk sent to the alpha, Kaname being his name, she signed her name. She intended to have some fun tonight.

***

Kaname watched as Ari signed her name, agreeing to participate in sex with Zero. Despite them both being omegas, Ari had explained to him that both she and Zero would still experience immense pleasure without the pressure of conception. Kaname knew she was in heat, could smell it before he even walked through the door, so he wasn't all too surprised when she suggested signing the contract. Because Zero was not mentally or physically able to make the decision himself, Kaname stepped in. The omega was stressed and needed to unwind. That's why Kaname brought him here in the first place, right? Right?

Ari stood up from her chair and walked over to the heaving beast currently hunched over on the floor. She leaned down and grabbed his shoulders, guiding him to the bed. Without so much as a word, Zero lunged on top of the omega girl and snarled, smashing his fangs into her now exposed neck. Kaname flinched as he imagined such aggression tearing into his own flesh. When the blood sprayed up onto Zero's pale skin, Kaname was almost fascinated by just how gruesomely beautiful it was. 

The sound of the Ari's pleasured sighs filled the room, along with Zero's desperate growls as he fed from her. Then Kaname smelt it. The deep spicy scent of Zero's heat. Shit.

The dots began connecting as Kaname internally panicked. Zero's immense irritation, the way the rave effected his decision making skills, how he seemed to curve his body in a way that begged to be touched. His uncontrollable hunger. Zero had gone into heat early and he wasn't on suppressants. 

Kaname jumped from his seat, the alpha inside of him howling and begging to mount the omegas that were currently sprawled on the bed. Both of their heats were sending him into an internal frenzy. He had to get out of there.

When he turned to the door to leave, a weak voice caught his attention, "Kaname. Wait. You-you have to-to make him stop."

Turning back to the bed, Kaname saw that Ari was dangerously pale. Her body looked limp under Zero's instinct driven feeding. Zero didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. As this rate he was going to kill Ari.

Groaning internally, Kaname marched over to the bed and grabbed the back of Zero's neck. Now that he was closer, the smell of Zero's heat was stronger and he had to fight the possessive growl bubbling up in his throat. He couldn't just tear him away because Kaname would risk Zero tearing out the girl's throat.

Pressing his lips to Zero's ear, Kaname whispered, "Hey, Zero. You need to let go. Come on, man. Zero, you're going to kill her." 

When Zero didn't so much as flinch and Ari's eyes began to glaze over, Kaname was beginning to get desperate. The pheromones filling the room were too much and he was losing his trains of thought. Two omegas in heat were driving the alpha mad. In a desperate attempt to possibly get out of the room, Kaname lifted his wrist to his own mouth and tore at the skin.

***

Zero was hungry. He was so, so hungry. He couldn't stop, wouldn't stop, until he was satisfied. When his skin began to burn and feel too tight on his bones, he didn't care. Ari's heat must have triggered his own.

Then a thick, heady scent filled the room. It was the greatest thing he has ever smelled. It left him dizzy with need and he quickly pulled away from his prey, eyes searching for the source.

Kaname quickly reached down and pulled Ari out from underneath Zero's body, laying her onto the small cot on the floor. When he straightened back up, he barely had to time to comprehend that Zero was latching onto his shoulders and pushing him down onto the bed in Ari's place.

Zero reached out and grabbed Kaname's bloody wrist, the smell of an alpha pureblood too much to resist. With a snarl, Zero sank his teeth into Kaname's flesh. A pained groan erupted from Kaname, but as Zero drank faster, pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. 

Pulling away from his wrist, Zero moved up and tore his fangs into Kaname's neck. Then it all became too much. The heavy scent of an alpha's rut triggered by two omegas in heat, Zero needed something else. Something more. Something more filling. 

Zero pulled away from Kaname's neck and began littering his flesh with blood stained kisses. His hands tore at Kaname's low cut shirt, revealing the warm flesh beneath. A strangled gasp erupted from Kaname's mouth and he arched into Zero's seeking hands and mouth. The omega traveled down to Kaname's navel, licking at the sweat and humming in pleasure. Desperation gripped at his chest, and he popped open the fly of Kaname's jeans, pulling the offending fabric down.

Kaname's hands gripped at Zero hair and he felt the omega mouth his straining erection through his tight boxers. Every instinct was telling him to flip Zero over and mount him like an animal. And he will. Eventually.

Zero licked Kaname through the offending fabric and relished in the alpha's keens. Looping his fingers under the waist band, he pulled it down until Kaname's cock sprung free. Without wasting a second to admire the mere size of the alpha's cock, Zero leaning up and wrapping his lips around the head.

Letting out a sound that sounded more like a growl than anything, Kaname's grip on Zero's hair tightened and he bucked up into the omega's mouth. Zero took the abuse with ease, sinking further down until his nose was pressed into Kaname's pubic. Then he began to suck hard and fast. 

Kaname heaved and tore at Zero's hair, gripping at the sheets with clawed hands and panting with a fanged mouth. When he transformed, he didn't know. Then he felt the familiar heat swelling in his groin and he tried to pull Zero away, to warn him that he was about to cum. But this only worked to encourage the omega to suck harder and swirl his tongue through the slit of Kaname's cock, bobbing his head furiously.

With a final yell, Kaname was cumming down Zero's throat, the vampire sucking it all down. Taking deep, steadying breaths, Kaname ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. Zero popped off of the alpha's cock and didn't waste a moment. He was not done yet.

Gliding up with the grace of an angel, Zero straddled Kaname's bare waist and slowly pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it to the floor to join Kaname's torn fabric. Never taking his eyes off of Kaname, Zero reached down and unbuckled his belt then jeans, pulling off the clothes and tossing those to the floor as well. Left only in his boxers, he reached down and took Kaname's placid member in his hand and began stroking the length, gripping and twisting his wrist until it was hard and leaking again.

Kaname couldn't take it anymore. With a final groan, he grabbed Zero by the shoulders and flipped their position, shoving the omega into the bed. Desperately, he tore away the offending underwear and began grinding their erections together, basking in Zero's gasps and whines of pleasure. His skin rippled and flexed with Kaname's every touch, head thrown back in pure ecstasy. But it still wasn't enough.

Wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist, Zero reached down and guided Kaname's cock to his soaked hole. When Kaname inserted his finger as to prepare Zero, the omega shook his head, "No. I'm ready. Do it. Now."

Without another word, Kaname grabbed Zero's legs and pushed them off his waist. Grabbing the omega, he turned him over and pulled his hips up. Zero immediately fell into position, spreading his legs and resting his head on his forearms. Kaname salivated at the sight, the logical side of his mind gone. Everything was pure and animalistic. 

Kaname leaned forward over Zero's body so his lips pressed against his neck and he slowly pressed the head of his thick, long member into the omega's soaked entrance. Zero let out a cry, gripping the sheets as Kaname continued pressing deeper. When he pushed until his hips were flushed with Zero's thighs, he began to move.

Pulling out slowly, then pushing back, Kaname held a steady pace, relishing in Zero's groans. Then it became too hot, to slow. With a possessive growl, he quickened his pace, making Zero howl. He pushed and pulled with the speed only a pureblood alpha vampire could muster, his hips snapping loudly against Zero's flesh. Zero let out wanton cries, begging for "more" and "faster". When Kaname's groin began to tighten and grow warm again with warning, he sped up even faster.

The slaps and cries could be heard through the whole ring as Kaname pounded faster and harder into the omega, pushing for their release. Finally, when he heard Zero's criesgrowing louder and more desperate, he reached down and gripped the omega's member, pumping to match his brutal pace. With a final cry, Zero convulsed and came into Kaname's hand, the alpha not far behind. And that's when all hell broke loose.

He tried to pull out. He really did. But it was too late. Kaname felt his knot begin to swell, filling Zero so the alpha couldn't pull away. When the haze left Zero's mind and the reality of the situation hit him, Zero began to panic.

"Kaname," Zero grit out through his teeth. "Pull out." Zero tried to stay calm, he really did.

Kaname took a deep breath and rested his head against the omega's shoulder blades. "I can't."

"What the hell you mean you can't? Kaname! Get the fuck away from me!" Zero growled, his clawed fingers digging into the comforter even tighter. Then the pain erupted through his spine. 

"I'm sorry, Zero," Kaname muttered pathetically.

"You fucking..." Zero snarled, his anger and the pain in his back side making him shake. "I'm going to kill you. I swear to God, you fucking retard!"

"I'm so sorry," Kaname continued apologizing, pressing soft kisses to Zero's sweaty spine. He just knotted Zero. He just knotted an omega in heat. 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

Curling in on himself, Zero moved further into the corner of his room. The crib was empty, his baby girl staying in Yuki’s room. It had been seven days since Yuki had decided to take Zero to the club. Seven days since the unexpected start of his heat. Seven days since Kaname knotted him.

Staring numbly at the stick in his hand, Zero felt utterly lost. Broken. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. Images of _that_ night flashed through his head, making his skin crawl and his muscles tense.

***

_“Stop it! You don’t want to do this!” Zero cried, his limbs heavy. Tears streaked down his face as he was forced onto the small bed, his face shoved into a ragged pillow._

_He tried to breath but only succeeded in inhaling dust and a heady scent that made his drunken gut twist with disgust. Zero could feel small, cold hands rub over his naked body. When had he gotten naked? He couldn’t remember. Everything was so hazy and moving so fast._

_“Don’t tell me what I want, omega,” the woman spat and grabbed Zero by the hair,_ _using the long silver locks to jerk the exhuman forward, pulling him partially upright as she dragged him towards the edge of the bed. Zero struggled, grimacing in pain, but with his arms still heavy and useless he couldn't catch himself as the alpha tugged him off the bed and threw him onto the floor. He landed un-gracefully, knee, hip and shoulder banging the ground as he hit. She was still holding his hair and Zero’s scalp burned in agony as the alpha jerked at it hard, forcing Zero to scramble awkwardly back up to his knees to keep from having a handful ripped out of his head._

_"You don’t know what I want. But you will, sweet cheeks.” She kicked Zero’s legs wider apart with her foot as she held him on his knees. It made Zero’s hardness bob embarrassingly in the cool air as he was forced to kneel in this position with his legs spread. Why was he hard? A sob racked through Zero’s body as his grip on insanity was slipping. Zero’s face was burning with shame, his neck and cheeks flushed painfully. It was surreal that this was happening. He was dreaming, he had to be, and he wanted to wake up. But the pain was quite real as the alpha’s grip in his hair jerked him forwards, bringing his face level with the bartender’s very prominent arousal._

_***_

Positive. The test rang positive. Zero was pregnant with Kaname’s child. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He had worked so hard to rebuild himself. Two years of pain and misery. They were two of the darkest years of his life. He had given up drinking and shut himself down. He had no friends, but he had a family. His family.  He had Yuki and Amaya, even Headmaster. Cross.

But now Zero was pregnant. Again. It was an accident. Again. He was-

Zero didn’t let himself finish that thought. The idea that Kaname had raped him was making his chest constrict and his head pound. He dropped the stick and gripped his head, pressing his palms into his eyes as a sob racked his body. His heart wanted to say that he was raped. That Kaname had forced himself onto Zero. But he knew that wasn’t true.

Zero knew that Kaname had not raped him. Zero was begging for it, seducing the alpha with his body and luring in his knot. His fucking body had accepted Kaname’s knot with a sense of completion. And for that Zero could not blame Kaname. He could only truly blame himself.

With a shaky breath, Zero slowly pulled himself to his feet. Shuffling to the small trash bin by his bed, Zero dropped the stick into the bag. Then he forced out a sigh, falling limply onto his comforter with a grunt. He stared up at the ceiling, his mind reeling.

He had to tell Kaname. But when? How? How would Kaname react? Would he be happy? Angry? Disappointed? Would he kick Zero out of his life all together? If you had asked Zero a week ago how he’d feel about never having to see the pureblood again, he would have brightened at the idea and personally handed you his gun so you could off the alpha yourself. Now? The mere thought of having to raise Kaname’s kid alone made him let out another sob.

Rolling onto his side, Zero pulled his knees to his chest and settled into the fetal position. His body felt heavy and sick, his mind running sluggishly with a heavy sense of despair tearing at his heart. As he felt himself drift off into a restless slumber, the sound of a baby crying flooded the quiet home.

***

Kaname wandered aimlessly down the halls around the academy. The night class was still in session but Kaname was restless. His shoes were the only sounds echoing through the empty halls and it what this steady rhythm that allowed the alpha’s muscles to relax. He has been on edge ever since Zero started carrying Amaya everywhere the omega went. Sure, the baby was adorable and Kaname would never admit to just how much he loved the child, but there was something off about the way Zero interacted with her.

Zero seemed to need constant reassurance that she was there. If she wasn’t cradled in his arms, Yuki held her and Zero ran his fingers through her thin hairs or brushed his thumb continuously over her round cheeks. When any of the other day class students cooed or tried to touch Amaya, Zero would stiffen and stand protectively around her. Although, once a particular day class student spent a moment too long rubbing her tiny fingers and Zero flipped. He’d grabbed the students wrist and jerked it away, shoving the student into a wall before snarling in his face. It was later revealed to Kaname that the student was an alpha.

As Kaname neared the academy’s restrooms, he looked up to see Yuki standing outside the men’s door. She paced nervously and held Amaya close to her chest and shushed the restless baby. Clearing his throat, Kaname caught the girl’s attention and she immediately froze, staring at the alpha wide eyed.

”Lord. Kaname! What are you doing out of class?” Yuki stuttered, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Avoiding the question, Kaname sighed, “What are you doing outside the men’s restroom? Where’s Zero?”

It had been six weeks since Kaname knotted the omega. Zero had been avoiding him at all costs, which was understandable. Kaname had his own bout of self loathing but that passed when Yuki had approached him, explaining that what he did was not his fault and that he needed to “get his head out of his ass”. Now, Kaname found himself almost disappointed that Zero was working so hard to avoid him.

”He’s using the restroom,” Yuki answered, her eyes widened. This was it. Her tell. Yuki was keeping something from him and Kaname did not like not knowing.

Kaname opened his mouth to press for more information, but a guttural noise from the bathroom stopped him. Looking to his left at the door, Kaname quirked his brow before turning back to Yuki. Then it happened again and Kaname knew exactly what was going on.

”Stay here,” Kaname order Yuki. Turning to the bathroom, he pushed in the door and marched to the open stall. What he saw only worked to further confuse him.

Zero was kneeled before the toilet and gagging, spittle drooling from his bottom lip. Tears soaked his tears as he retched painfully into the bowl, every muscle taught and sheened in sweat.

”Zero,” Kaname whispered, not wanting to startle the omega. He could tell by the way his legs struggled to hold himself up and how his eyes were glazed over that Zero had been in here for a very long time. 

Jumping slightly, Zero turned his head to see the alpha standing awkwardly at the open stall door. He should have felt fear, embarrassment, even anger. But instead he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything. Zero was so tired and indifference was rapidly holding a scary commonplace in his life.

With a voice hoarse from coughs racking his body and leaving his lungs burning, Zero just looked back down at the tiled floor and slumped against the wall. “What do you want, Kuran?”

Kaname was at a loss for words. His mind was coming to conclusions and connecting dots that he simply did not want to connect. But before he could stop himself, he blurted shamelessly, “Zero. Are you pregnant?”

A heavy silence fell over the room like a blanket that threatened to suffocate both alpha and omega. Zero paled further, if possible, and he brought a shaky hand to his face. He let out an exasperated breath, squeezing his eyes shut. This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not like this.

But frankly, Zero was tired of this game. Taking a shuddering breath, he just slowly nodded his head. Avoiding Kaname’s gaze, Zero just slammed his head back against the wall and tried to swallow the rising bile threatening to burn his throat.

Kaname didn’t know how he should react. His initial feeling was, surprisingly, joy. He had an instinctual feeling of pride swell in his chest at the prospect of having a child with an omega. His alpha was purring with a sense of contentment. But then, when he saw the dark circles swallowing Zero’s normally piercing eyes, the way his body slumped against the wall of the bathroom with a look of resignation painting his almost frail features he couldn’t stop the fear from gripping his heart.

Fear that he had broken Zero. Fear that he won’t be a good alpha. Fear that he won't be able to provide for the child. Fear that Kaname Kuran was having a child with Zero Kiryu.

Looking back at the omega, Kaname watched as Zero’s features slowly began to slacken and his shoulders slump. Before thinking, Kaname rushed forward and gripped Zero’s arms and pulled him to his feet. Zero looked like he hadn’t fed in at least a month and it was evident in his shaking, shallow breaths and the way he allowed Kaname to reach under his knees and pull him up into a bridal carry. 

Before Zero could fall completely unconscious, Kaname leaned down and whispered into his ear, “Don’t worry. I got you.”

 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo ma dudes! I’m so sorry for the suuuper late update but I plan to make it up to you with a butt load of updates coming soon. I just wanted to take a moment to say that I REALLY love and appreciate all of your support and feedback! It’s the commentary that keep me going, truly. I’m loving this work and hearing what you, my audience, think about it really helps me to create a work you will truly enjoy. That being said I just want you to know that any and all commentary is highly encouraged, positive or otherwise. It all helps me out. I hope to be hearing from you!

Cinnamon. That was the first thing that assaulted Zero’s senses and it made his stomach twist. With a heavy groan he pried his eyes open, next being met with an unfamiliar ceiling and a light breeze that sent goosebumps scattering across his skin. Zero shoved down the gnawing fear of the strange surroundings and sat up. With the slight dip under his shifting body, he noticed that he was lying on a large, plush queen sized bed that was adorned with soft white sheets and a heavy black comforter falling to the tops of his thighs. That was when Zero realized that he was not only missing a shirt, but the satin, periwinkle blue pants barely hanging from his jutting hip bones were _definitely_ not his.

Letting the fear get the better of him, Zero jumped from the bed and scanned the room, taking in every corner and crack within seconds. Behind the large, dark wooden headboard of the bed was a window that stretched from one side of the room to the other, taking up the entire wall with not a single panel visible. Opposite the bed was the door to the room and to the left of the door was a small desk, completely bare expect for the crystal vase stuffed full of white roses and a folder card with Zero’s names scrawled across in smooth cursive.

Stuffing down an irritated growl, Zero stomping forward and snatched up the card, his scowl deepening when he read the words:

_Dear Zero,_

_I hope you are feeling refreshed after your well deserved rest. I hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty of washing your uniform for you, it will be ironed and pressed then returned to your room promptly. This will be your residence for the rest of your pregnancy. I talked to the Headmaster and he thought it best you stay with me in the Moon Dorms, attending Night Classes and sustaining proper nourishment for the growing baby. My room is located right next door so if you need me you are welcome any time._

_Love, Kaname Kuran_

‘That fucking bastard’ Zero growled, slamming the card down onto the desk and sweeping his arm in a fit rage rage. The vase went sailing from the wood and landed on the soft carpet with a heavy thud, water and petals scattering across the room.

Not caring that you wasn’t wearing a shirt, Zero stomped from the room and slammed the door behind him. Turning to the door to his right, he slammed his fist so hard he was surprised the wood didn’t splinter under the force. Slowly a crowd began to gather around the commotion, other vampires staring in shock and confusion as the omega pounded on their Lord. Kaname’s door.

When the door swung open and the pureblood stepped forward, Zero didn’t waste a second before swinging his fist into the alpha’s jaw. Kaname didn’t even try to block it, sensing the omega’s rage and distress. The other aristocrats gasped, some hissing and stepping forward but one particular alpha stepped forward and stood between the couple and the crowd, Ichijo holding them off. He looked over his shoulder and raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend before turning back and working to send everyone back to their respective rooms.

”You bitch! Who the fuck do you think are?!” Zero roared, rearing back for another punch and Kaname grabbed his wrist before he could hit him again. Suddenly a soft whistle was heard to the side and both omega and alpha looked over to see Aido scanning Zero’s bare core not so subtly.

”Damn Kiryu, why don’t you feed us that eye candy more often?” Aido cooed, biting his bottom lip with a fang and wink.

”Fuck you Hanabusa!” Zero sneered. Kaname growled at the attention the omega was drawing to his body and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into the room and slamming the door shut.

”What the hell!” Zero snarled, pushing Kaname away from him and stumbling back into the door.

With an exasperated sigh, Kaname ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at the angry omega.

”I need you to stay here until the baby is born,” he said simply, not letting any emotion seep in his voice.

”Like hell I will,” Zero growled, pushing away from the door.

”You have too.”

”And why’s that?”

”Because you’re my mate and that’s my kid.”

Zero’s face quickly turned red with fury and he let out an inhuman roar, wrapping his hand around Kaname’s neck and slamming him into the wall. He leaned forward until their noses almost touched and bared his teeth at the alpha.

”You are not my fucking _mate_ and this is _not_ your kid. This kid is mine! Amaya is MINE! You are just some alpha that fucked me because I smelled _nice_! You did not mark me. I did not mark you. I have my own child and my own family! I don’t need you or your fucking supremacy!”

Kaname didn’t move, allowing the omega to scream into his face with a rage that was not entirely unfamiliar when it came to Zero. He tried not to let his words get to him, but Kaname couldn’t stop the hurt that filled his alpha when Zero said that the kid wasn’t his and that they weren’t mated. When he brought up Amaya, Kaname almost felt quilty at the reminder of the baby girl that was currently in Yuki’s care in Zero’s absence.

”I’m leaving. Fuck you,” Zero spat. Letting go of the alpha’s neck, Zero stepped back and motioned for Kaname to move away from the door. When he did, he lunged forward and pushed the omega from his feet onto the bed behind him. Shoving him up onto the pillows, Kaname laid himself over Zero and caged him in with his arms on either side of his head.

Zero’s eyes widened and he began to panic, screaming and kicking fruitlessly but Kaname wouldn’t move. He pushed forward and let the hurt alpha rush to the surface, snarling into the furious omega’s face.

”No! That’s where you’re wrong. We may not be mated but that child is _mine_ and you will _not_ take that away from me.” At those words, Kaname slid his cold hand over Zero’s bare belly, gliding over the skin just under his belly button where the baby would grow. “You will be staying here until the baby is born and Amaya will be moved in here as well, with you.” Slowly he moved his hand up from Zero’s belly and over his chest, avoiding the nipples and grazed his neck before cupping Zero’s soft jaw. “I want to watch our baby grow. I want to see how beautiful you will look as you bare my child. I want to coddle your own, showering Amaya with the love she deserves. Zero, I want to be an alpha. I want to be your alpha.” He pressed soft, barely there kisses over Zero’s skin. When a tear escaped Kaname kissed it away, whispering soft praises of ‘I want to be your alpha’ and ‘I want your children’. 

“Kuran,” Zero whispered, all fight gone from his body as he absorbed Kaname’s words. Kaname wanted Zero. Not the way all the other alphas did. Kaname didn’t want to use Zero’s body as a toy. He didn’t want to fuck Zero and then send him home to his child to continue raising alone. Kaname wanted to raise Amaya and he wanted to raise the child Zero will be having. Kaname wanted to be Zero’s alpha.

”Yes?” Kaname whispered back, continuing his soft kisses over Zero’s tears.

”I...” Zero choked. “I want that.”

Kaname paused and looked into Zero’s piercing lavender eyes. “What do you want?”

”I want you to be my alpha. I want to stay.”

Letting the unadultered, soft smile split his lips, Kaname dropping his head to Zero’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist in a strong embrace. He listened as Zero continued to cry and pressed kisses to his shoulder. He slowly rolled to the side and pulled Zero’s back flush to his chest and continued applying loving touches to his arms and shoulder, moving his palm to his belly and rubbing the soft skin.

As the cries stopped and Zero’s breathing slowed into soft snores, Kaname allowed himself to relax. Pulling the omega- _his omega_ -closer to his chest, Kaname closed his eyes and let the soft, peaceful sleep wash over him with the lasting feeling is contentment. 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update!... Finally. I love the comments I got for my last chapter. I'm so happy y'all are liking the work!

"God dammit!" a fiery growl echoed through the Moon Dorms. This disturbance had become quite the norm but it didn't make the yelling any less cringe worthy for the fellow vampires. 

With a heavy sigh, Kaname rolled out of his cold, empty bed and shuffled into the hallway, knocking slowly against his testy neighbor's door. The yelling had drawn a crowd of sleepy, yawning vamps that were more curious than upset about the disturbance. Aido released a particularly dramatic yawn, mumbling to himself, "What does the brat have shoved up his ass today?" 

Before Kaname could address Aido's commentary, the door swung open and a very disheveled Zero snarled at the alpha standing lazily on the other side. The omega held tightly to the toddler currently clinging to his shoulder and Kaname couldn't fight the small smile twitching at his lips when he saw Amaya's lazy eyes staring up at her daddy with a hint of annoyance before burrowing her head into his thin sleeping shirt. 

Kaname opened his mouth to question Zero's antics but the omega beat him to it. "Who the hell puts a fucking crib in the walkway between the bed and bathroom? I almost lost my goddamn toe!" 

Snickers and giggles erupted among the gathered crowd. This drew Zero's fuming attention away from Kaname and to the vamps. "What do you think you're doing? Fuck off!" With no sense of real urgency, the Moon Dorm residence dispersed. Zero may be able to intimidate the Day Class, but he's merely a low life among the blood thirsty beasts of the Night Class.

Kaname forced out a heavy sigh and pushed himself into the omega's dorm. Yes, Zero had agreed to let Kaname be his alpha and yes, he had accepted Kaname as the father of his child, but he was  _not_ about to share a room with the pretentious bastard. 

Without a word, Kaname moved to the crib which was now thrown on its side and was in fact settled between Zero's bed and his bathroom. Reaching down, he lifted the furniture and moved it to the other side of the bed before dropping it between the nightstand and adjacent wall. He straightened the small, soft blankets and fluffy pillow inside the crib before turning to the omega who had watched silently.

"Better?" Kaname asked, his voice gravelly with sleep. Zero tore his gaze away from the alpha and looked down at the little girl still clinging to his side, his arm under her behind supporting her small, plump body. 

"What do you think, Baby Girl? Better?" he asked Amaya, jostling his arm a bit to force her heavy eyes open. As if she knew what he was talking about, Amaya looked to Kaname then to the newly placed crib before closed her eyes again and nuzzling into Zero's chest.

Looking up from his daughter, Zero nodded to Kaname and a small smile graced his usually grimacing face.

"Yes. Thank you, Kuran," he whispered. With a heavy sigh, Zero turned away from the pureblood and proceeded shuffle over to his bed, laying the now sleeping Amaya into the nest of thick covers and full pillows. He ran his gentle fingers through her beautiful, soft silver locks before pulling away.

Kaname looked from the nest to the crib he had just moved and couldn't stop the soft chuckled from escaping when he came to a realization. 

"Zero, has Amaya even slept in this crib since you moved in here?" 

Zero's eyes widened and a small blush dusted his pale cheeks. Averting his eyes, Zero chuckled himself and shook his head, "No. She's having some trouble adjusting to the change and won't sleep without me."

After a moment of silence while Kaname watched the small blush fade and processed the information, he rubbed his hand over his face, "Are you sure it isn't the other way around?"

Snapping his gaze up from the floor, Zero's blush completely disappeared and his face scrunched up in an angry glare, baring his teeth at the alpha he snarled, "Get out." 

"Zero,..." Kaname started, but Zero had torn open his door. The omega reached forward and grabbed Kaname's arm in a deadly grip before ripping the alpha back and throwing him out of the room. Kaname caught himself before he could slam into the opposite wall of the hallway and turned just in time to watch Zero's door slam shut with a boom that resonated through the whole dorm.

Kaname took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, tearing through the knots. Turning to his own dorm, Kaname just shook his head and chuckled to himself as he walked away from Zero's.

"Fucking brat's got me in the palm of his hand," Kaname laughed to himself.

***

"Hey! Back up behind the line, please!" Yuki pleaded desperately as she tried, and failed, to calm to Day Class students as they all waited for the Cross Over. Where the hell was Zero?!

When the heavy locks to the gates slid out of place, the students only started pushing harder past Yuki and the shrieks were starting to grate on her nerves. She opened her mouth to bark another order for control but was interrupted by a particularly cold cry.

"GET THE FUCK BACK BEFORE I DISEMBOWEL ALL OF YOU!" Zero's demanding voice shot through the crowd like an invisible force that tore them all away from the road and into there respective places to wait silently for the Night Class to cross their paths. 

Yuki looked up from her students and stare in shock and awe as the gates swung open. Kaname stood at the front of the group, as usual, with his pristine, white uniform hugging his tall, broad body snugly and his dark mane combed back with meticulous fingers. This sight always made Yuki's heart squeeze almost painfully and she could never stop the bright blush that flooded her burning face. What wasn't usual and seemed to halt this reaction was the sight of Zero standing to Kaname's right. Zero wore the same white uniform of a Night Class student, but his tie was loose and seemed to have been tied inside out and his silver hair was tied back into a low pony tail at the base of his neck with stray wisps framing his pale face. His piercing lilac eyes looked tired and he glared without reserve at the Day Class students in a silent threat to remain behind the line. 

As the group of Night Class students walked down the road past the screaming Day Class students, Yuki quickly grabbed Zero's wrist and pulled him towards her, away from the watchful eyes of Kaname. 

"Zero! Are you okay? Is this where you've been for the last three days?" she cried, trying to piece together the sudden change. The last time she had seen her adoptive brother was when they had been on duty and he disappeared into the men's bathroom to throw up his guts. Kaname had shown up and carried Zero away moments later.

Avoiding her pleading gaze, Zero forced a puff of air from his nose and bit his lip. After a long moment of contemplative silence, Zero finally decided to  _'Fuck it'_ and told Yuki the truth, "I'm pregnant and Kaname wants me to stay in the Moon Dorms until the kid is born."  _'Okay, so most of the truth'_.

Yuki was stunned. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before her mind could catch up to what was just said. "You're pregnant?" she squeaked, her voice weak.

Zero nodded in response. He looked over his shoulder to see that the Night Class had disappeared into the school. Well, most of the class. Kaname stood in the middle of the road, watching the two omegas talk and ignoring the screams and flirtations thrown at him from the Day Class students. 

"Um... Do-do you know who the alpha is?" Yuki whispered, her heart pounding in her ears. She had a suspicion of who the alpha was but she had to hear it from Zero. Her chest already ached with the prospect of being proven right. 

After a moment's hesitation, Zero nodded again slowly. Her stomach twisting uncomfortably, Yuki swallowed thickly, "Who is it, Zero?"

Zero squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. He knew. He knew it was going hurt Yuki and that was the last he ever wanted to do. She had helped him and supported him through his pregnancy with Amaya and the recovery. She taught him how to love again and he couldn't bare to lose _her_ love and support. 

"Zero..." Yuki choked, her eyes already welling with tears. She could feel Kaname's intense gaze on the two of them but she refused to look at him. Not until she knew.

"Kaname," Zero whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. Yuki felt her heart shatter and her stomach dropped to her toes. The tears roared from her eyes and poured down her face. With shaking hands, she shoved Zero away from her and stumbled back. She couldn't believe it. He had to be lying. This had to be some cruel joke.

Zero had betrayed her. He knew. He knew that this would destroy her but still he probably threw himself at the alpha. Yuki could picture his secret advances behind her back. Was his distaste for the alpha all an act so she could think he despised Kaname only for him so sweep the ground right from under her feet? How long had this been happening right under her nose? Zero was pregnant with Kaname's child for God's sake!

"Yuki," Zero pleaded, reaching for the young omega.

"No! Don't touch me!" Yuki screamed, stumbling back more until she bumped into a tree. "Don't touch me! You-you... You slut! You fucking dirty slut!" Yuki's shrieking could be heard from across the campus.

Zero froze. His eyes widened in horror and he felt an unearthly pain tear itself through his chest. "Yuki, please..." he choked. He watched as the thread that held together their bond was fast approaching its end. 

"Go away, Zero. You are the reason everyone thinks omega's are just shitty dolls used for sex," Yuki growled, her screams ending. Zero wished she would start yelling at him again. Then he could blame the hurt in her eyes for the searing words that tore through his thick skin. But her quiet, steady words only worked to dig into his soul and rip it apart. Her eyes had hidden away the hurt and were now staring level into his own.

"You don't mean that," Zero choked, tears streaking down his pained face.

Yuki pushed herself away from the tree and began to stomp away, leaning into his ear as she passed, "Yes. I do. You're dirty, Zero. You don't deserve someone as pure as Lord. Kaname. I love him and you had to go and  _beg_ for his knot, didn't you?  _Pig_." Then she was gone.

The second Yuki was gone, Zero's legs gave out from beneath him and he fell to his knees. The world seemed to crash around him as her words rang in his ears. She was right. He did beg. He was a pig who begged and pleaded for the pretty alpha's knot.

Within seconds, Kaname was by Zero's side. He held the shaking omega to his chest and rubbed his back, trying to sooth the fireball. He had heard every word between the two and he didn't know what to do. Kaname knew that Yuki had a fascination with him and he understood her pain, but what she had done to his omega had the alpha's blood boiling with pure anger and hatred. 

Suddenly, Zero cries turned to screams of agony and he gripped tightly at his middle. Kaname leaned back to look down at the cringing omega and the sour smell of pain met the alpha's nose.

"Zero? What's wrong?" Kaname quickly asked, concern lacing his features. 

Looking up into the pureblood's eyes, Zero forced through gritting teeth, "The baby is not happy with me."

Eyes widening, Kaname immediately reached down and pulled the omega to his chest before standing to his feet. "What do you mean? What can I do?"

Still seething in pain, Zero groaned, "Take me to see the Headmaster. He can help."

Without another word, Kaname raced with a speed he hadn't used in a very long time. Bursting through the Headmaster's doors, Kaname was met with a weeping Yuki wrapped in the man's arms. Her shoulders shuddered with the force of her sobs and Kaname had stop himself from marching over and throwing the omega into a wall. What he didn't try to stifle was the threatening growl that forced itself from his throat.

Headmaster. Cross looked up from the girl in his arms and his eyes widened when he saw Kaname holding a heaving Zero in his arms.

"God dammit, is it a full moon or something?" he exclaimed, jumping from his chair. "What's wrong?"

Not tearing his eyes from Yuki, Kaname growled, "I think his body is under distress. He says that the _baby_ is upset." Kaname stressed the word "baby" so that Yuki would understand the situation  _she_ had brought on. 

Cross looked up from Zero and exclaimed, "Baby?!" Kaname opened his mouth to explain but the man just waved it off. "Nevermind. Just lay him down on the rug and pull off his shirt."

Kaname immediately went to do as instructed. Laying the omega down onto the rug, he quickly unbuttoned his jacket, undid his tie, and tore away his under shirt until Zero lay down with his chest and abdomen exposed. It was then that Kaname realized that Zero had begun to show, if just barely. How was it possible so early? The omega had a small, soft bump that was invisible under all his clothes but obvious now. 

The Headmaster pressed gently against the skin and Zero let out a hiss through his clenched teeth. Looking up for the first time, Kaname realized that Yuki was curled up on Cross's large chair, watching the spectacle through guarded eyes. 

Cross then cut in, "Kaname, Zero is going to be fine. I'm going to give him a cocktail that will sooth the pain and calm the little one curled up in there. It is obvious that the babe has been under quite a bit of stress as of late and there must've been something to set them off. But I still would like Zero to stay here so I can run some tests and ensure that the little thing is developing well. If that's alright with Mr. Alpha, of course?" 

Looking away from Yuki, Kaname cocked a brow at the Headmaster, "How did you know?"

Cross just chuckled, "I know my son. He wouldn't let just any alpha carry him around, regardless of the ailment his body endures." Nodding in understanding, Kaname sighed and reached down to pick up the omega again. As he did so, Cross raced over to the couch tucked into a corner and tore away the cushions before pulling out the bed. _'So the couch turns into a bed. Noted.'_

"Lay him down here," Cross ordered. Kaname did as he was told and watched as Cross rushed away only to come back moments later with a cup of the cocktail and a small hand held wand that was connected to a boxed device that held a display screen by a twisted cord. After a second of confusion, Kaname clicked.

"Is that a Heart Rate Doppler?" he whispered, surprised the Headmaster had one in the drawer of his desk.

With a proud smile, Cross nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I took the liberty of snatching one up during Zero's first pregnancy. The brat refused to go see a real doctor so I had to step in. Yuki wanted to hear the baby's heart so she convinced me to go and fetch one of these sticks of magic! Poor Zero just broke down in tears the first time her heard Amaya's little heart beat." At the mention of the female omega, Kaname couldn't help but send her a quick death glare before looking back down at his omega.

Zero had consumed the cocktail and seemed to be falling asleep. Looking as Cross with a questioning look, he explained to Kaname that the medicine had sedative qualities so the baby would calm.

Pulling the wand from the device, Cross pressed the "On" button and Kaname watched as numbers were displayed on the device. Then he pulled a tube from his back pocket and opened the cap, squeezing a clear gel onto his hand and began to spread it across the sleeping omega's bare stomach. It was then that the reality of the situation came to Kaname. 

He was about to hear his baby's heart. Kaname was going to hear proof that there was life growing inside the omega. With a newfound excitement, the alpha gripped Zero's limp hand and watched in fascination as Cross pressed the head of the wand against Zero's soft, baby bump.

There was a moment of silence as the Headmaster glided the wand over the skin. Then he heard it. A quiet _"Lu_ _b-Dub"_ that was almost inaudible. It was the baby's heart beat. That one noise brought a primal joy rushing to the surface in Kaname that he didn't know he was even capable of feeling. In that moment all he wanted was to hold that baby in his arms, their bright lilac eyes staring up at him full of love.

"Oh my God," he whispered, listening intently to the steady, quiet beat. But then something happened that made his breath hitch.

"Is that..." Kaname started and Cross quickly nodded his head, moving the wand slightly to the left of its previous placement. Another heart beat, _"Lub-Dub"_.

"There's two," Kaname breathed, his eyes wide with unshed tears. 

Then, for the first time, Yuki gasped, "Zero's having twins?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me and dealing with the sporadic updates! I love hearing what you have to say about my work, so please leave a comment of any kind and size! Also, please remember as you read to continue looking at the tags. I know I have a lot of fluff and occasional angsty elements working but I want to remind you to keep up with the tags so you know what's coming.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Five Months Later...**

Zero stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide and unblinking until the cool air forced a flood of moist tears to rim his lashes. The intricate paint job swirled dizzily and the omega blinked away the tears, focusing again on the clear image of tiny roses flooding his sky. He could feel the soft, silky sheets under his naked skin while the cool air in the room sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted to look down, wanted to look down at his swollen belly that made it so he couldn't see the tops of his feet, his toes wiggling over the horizon of flesh. But he couldn't do it. Couldn't force himself to make this a reality.

Amaya's pregnancy was almost too much for the single omega. Zero had to learn how to walk down a crowded street through the nearby town without making his waddle obvious, his swollen belly hidden beneath layers upon layers of clothing and capes that made him look like a back broken beggar. Fellow omegas eyed him warily, gripping their purses tighter and their alphas closer, but he didn't mind. It was better to be feared than the alternative. 

Zero has seen it happen many times. The hunter had been crawling through the streets, eyeing every alpha, omega, and beta that passed him by as was a habit he had developed as a young child after witnessing the slaughter of his family. He'd watched without a flinch as an unmated alpha grabbed an unbitten, pregnant omega and dragged him into a side alley where a car was waiting. Zero hadn't even moved to help the omega, thinking that they should have known better than to display such a weakness. Fools. This was before Zero had let his own guard down and had found himself in a situation he wouldn't wish upon anyone else. He was a fool.

Now Zero had an alpha. He wasn't alone. He had a strong, pureblood alpha who was ready to protect him from those layers of capes and rags. Amaya slept safely, comfortably, in a cool crib-made-bed. (Kaname had taken off the bars of the crib, praising the toddler about how grown up she was while she giggled and blushed.) Zero had shuffled out of the shower, rubbing his stretched belly and drying the water droplets from his hair. He'd looked down at the soft bed, silk sheets begging to be wrapped around his sensitive skin, and had neglected his clothes. The sore, tired omega had simply rolled onto the bed in all of his naked glory and stared tiredly at the ceiling.

"You know, as much as I'm loving the view, I really think you should at least acquire some underwear," Kaname sighed as he came out of the steaming bathroom moments later, a towel wrapped tightly around his sharp waist and his sculpted abdomen glistening with water.

Oh yeah, and Kaname had moved in three months ago.

It had taken lots of fighting and growling on Zero's part as well as begging and logic on Kaname's side before the omega had allowed the alpha to even sleep in the same bed as him, let alone moving in to the room. But eventually, two months in fact, Zero couldn't remember what it was like to sleep alone in a bed and when he did find himself alone under the cold comforter, he couldn't sleep and was often found by Kaname the morning after sitting in Amaya's crib with the little girl snuffling into his shoulder, curled up in his lap and wrapping her little arms around his distended belly. Kaname moved in a week after.

"Shut up you dirty bastard," Zero griped, blinking slowly. The smell of his alpha filled the room as the steam slivered into the air and he felt his muscles relaxing.

Kaname sighed exaggeratedly before crawling under the blankets and coaxing Zero to follow, instead of allowing his omega to continue his basking atop the bedding. The pregnant omega grumbled something about bossy purebloods as he scuffled around until his was under the blankets, on his side facing away from the alpha and curled protectively around his middle. Kaname slid his arms around the omega and pulled him closer, nuzzling into the back of his damp neck.

"Good night my love," the alpha murmured, pressing soft kisses to the warm skin.

After a beat of silence Zero growled halfheartedly, "Shut up."

Kaname couldn't fight the small huff of laughter.

***

It was nearing midnight and all the Night Class students were, well, in class. But not Zero. Zero had given up on going to class the moment he started showing. He did not want to display to a room of strong beta or alpha vampires that he was a still an ex human, hunter, level D, pregnant omega. So, as he had done on many nights, Zero sat in the gardens. Amaya would join him too, playing in the daisies and dipping her little toes into the frigid pond, learning over the edge and cooing for the fish and the occasional turtle to surface. Zero would sit on a rocking bench and watch his daughter play in the beautiful nature with a look of pure awe. Sometimes, with enough begging, Amaya would drag Zero to the edge of the pond with her and they'd both sit with their feet in the water, looking for the fish that Zero knew wouldn't surface as long as they were there. 

One night, while Zero watched Amaya roll down a grassy hill, the gardener came wandering down a freshly trimmed path. He held his branch cutters in one hand and a trash bag filled with bush trimmings in the other. The gardener paused when he saw Zero, clearing his throat so as to not startle the omega. Zero jumped and turned, taking in the dirty, sweaty look of the man and relaxed. The gardener was always so nice to Zero. He was a fellow omega, the only other omega as far as Zero knew, in the Moon Dorms. He'd often come by and watch Amaya with him, talking of his alpha and how she was the light of his world. The most beautiful, the strongest alpha he had ever met. Zero would listen, rarely ever saying a word to the lonely omega.

Coming over to the omega, the gardener dropped his bag and sat next to Zero.

"How are you doing, Zero?" the man asked, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forwards so he could look at the side of Zero's face.

A long moment of silence passed, but he waited. He knew what it was like to try having a conversation with the omega. Moments of silence were a common occurrence, as if Zero was thinking of every word to say before saying it.

"Shozo..." Zero started, then paused. Shozo had shared so much with him, spending hours just babbling about how he loved his alpha more than anything, about how he was infertile but his alpha didn't care, because she loved him for who he was and not for what he could give her. But could Zero return the favor? Should he tell the patient gardener what he was thinking?

"Shozo, I think I'm going to ask my alpha for his bite," Zero said firmly, showing no weakness. If he was going to share something so fragile with the man. he'd might as well do it with dignity.

Now it was Shozo's turn to pause. Zero could tell he was thinking, but he became anxious the longer the silence stretched. He tried to distract himself with watching Amaya toss pebbles into the pond.

"You know, if that's a step you're willing to take, I think you should go for it. But, you have to keep in mind the possible repercussions ," Shozo finally responded, his tone holding an edge of uncertainty.

Zero's head snapped towards him, his eyes wide, "What kind of repercussions?"

"Well, for one, Kaname may not want to give you his bite, and that for one could be very heartbreaking and emotional. Secondly, he may agree but when he does it, you may feel empty, incomplete. This has happened more times than you think and often leads to intense domestic issues. And, of course, as I'm sure you know, Kaname will become very protective and almost possessive of you for a while until he is able to get his instincts under control. You will also find yourself unable to help be possessive of your alpha. Especially since you are already pregnant with his children," Shozo explained, his tone even with a hint of teasing. After a long stretch of heady silence, Shozo sighed and continued, "Zero, you have nothing to worry about. From what you've told me, which isn't much by the way, your alpha is strong and understanding. You should claim him. Make him yours. Any alpha would be lucky to have an omega like you."

Zero opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted when Amaya came running up to him, a breathless giggle floating through the air, "Daddy! I want to go hooome. I'm hungry!"

With a heavy sigh, Zero leaned over and picked her up, resting her legs around his swollen middle. Turning to Shozo, Zero smiled and muttered, "I'll think about it. He makes me happy, you know. I haven't been happy in a long time."

 

 

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Kaname sat in class with his fellow Night Class students, trying desperately to pay attention to the lecture but failing miserably. All he could think about was Zero. Maybe it was the pheromones the omega was constantly giving off. The smell that tickled his nose every time they were in the same room made his belly heat and his groin stir. He seemed to be in a constant state of semi-arousal around the omega, even when Zero was in a mood and went on a furious tangent. During which, all Kaname could imagine was shutting him up with his tongue and fucking him so hard into the wall, the structure would cave in. But now was not the time for those thoughts.

With a heavy sigh, Kaname turned away from the instructor and looked out the window into the courtyard. Zero had taken up bringing Amaya to the garden during Kaname's lessons, often sitting on a stone bench and watching his baby girl run through fields of itchy grass and soft dirt. Kaname had tried to talk the omega out of this recurring activity, explaining that the bench was back for the pregnant man's joints and that Amaya was coming home with bug bites and scrapes on her knees and elbows. Zero simply laughed off his concern and continued rubbing cooling ointment onto the sleepy girl's skin. 

Looking now, Kaname could see Zero in a seemingly dull conversation with the campus' gardener. The man was the only other omega on campus and Kaname couldn't help but be warmed by the happiness that exuded his own omega's face when Zero would recall the time he spent with his new friend. It became obvious to the alpha early on in their relationship that Zero did not make friends easily. His standoffish approach to new people, permanent scowl and ingraining distrust of most beings leaving him alone for the majority of his life. Besides Yuki.

Yuki had gotten over herself after her breakdown when she learned of the vampires' relationship. When she finally realized that Zero was pregnant again, with twins no less, she had apologized profusely to the omega. She even got down on her knees, begging his forgiveness. Zero had then proceeded to ball his eyes out, falling to the ground to join her and wrapping her in the tightest hug she had ever experienced from the omega. She was shocked, to say the least, but the pair had made up and Yuki has found herself an active role in his life again.

Watching the conversation Zero had with the gardener, Kaname couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Even though they were a couple, Zero did not talk much to Kaname and when he did, he was direct and their conversations typically ended with either sex, yelling, intense make-out sessions, or slamming doors. And then sex. Kaname wanted to talk more, with his omega. He felt that their relationship was shallow, revolving around sex and the babies. He wanted to love Zero. He wanted a relationship with Zero. He wanted to mark Zero. 

Finally, the curiosity of what their talk to possibly be about got the better of the pureblood. Kaname closed his eyes, focusing on the slight buzzing of noise coming from outside and zeroing in on the individual words that were being said. What he heard made his muscles jerk and his concentration shattered. Zero said it. He had admitted to this fellow omega what his heart truly desired, and it made Kaname's world rock. He never thought it was would happen. He never thought it would be true. Zero wanted him too. Zero wanted Kaname as more than a baby daddy. He wanted Kaname's heart, his soul, and his mark. Zero wanted Kaname's bite and the alpha had never been so happy in his life.

***

Zero was currently on his hands and knees, his face flushed and sweat slicked his back. His swollen belly was comfortably supported by a pillow beneath him and the omega didn't even try to fight the moan that was ripped from his throat. Kaname slid in and out of his omega, his pace brutal and desperate. His could feel the boiling heat in his stomach, his balls tightening with his impending climax. With the minimal concentration he had available, Kaname released a dense cloud of pheromones to his omega. The effect was immediate. Zero's neck and shoulders flushed a deep red and his moans grew louder and precum was dribbling from his cock at a steady pace. 

Kaname sped up to an almost impossible pace, chasing his climax with a desperate determination. Suddenly, he heard mumbling coming from Zero. Words were spilling from his omega, but he couldn't make it out.

"H-hey. Zero... ngh... w-what?" Kaname breathed, slowing his pace just barely so he could hear his lover.

There was a long pause, Zero breathing quick and shallow breaths as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. Then, Zero started babbling again.

"Do it. Do it. Fuck... b-babe. I want... huh... I want your bite. Bite... ngh... bite me. Fuck baby don't stop," Zero pleaded, his voice desperate and soft. Softer than it's ever been. 

Something clicked in Kaname and he began fucking Zero with a reckless abandon. He drove hard and fast and his grip at Zero's hips tightened, surely leaving bruises on the plump skin. A deep growl tore from his throat as he neared climax. Then, with one last thrust Kaname let out an animal like roar and sunk his elongated teeth into his omega's neck.

The feeling of his alpha claiming him sent Zero tumbling over the edge, his cum coating his belly and the pillow beneath him. Zero came with a shout of Kaname's name, an emotion that could only be described as love flooding his chest. Finally, catching their breath, the couple rolled to the side into a more comfortable position. Kaname's knot stayed sheathed inside of Zero, the alpha purring contently with his arms and legs wrapped possessively around his omega.

His omega. Zero was  _his omega_. Just like Kaname was Zero's alpha. There was a long moment of silence while the couple settled into this revelation. Then, Kaname broke the silence.

"Thank God Amaya stayed with Yuki tonight. I'm pretty sure the entire dormitory heard us."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm sorry for the super late update. To say it's been crazy would be an understatement. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the progression of the story!

Zero felt a new confidence overwhelm him following the bite of his alpha. He had heard of omega hiding their marks with scarves or begging their alphas to bite them bellow the collar. But when Zero stood in front of the mirror, belly swollen and body ravished, he couldn't even think to cover the deep scar Kaname left in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Shozo had also been right in his warnings, Zero found. When Zero had woken up earlier that morning, he'd found Kaname wrapped around him, his hands splayed around his swollen middle and his nose pressed possessively into his neck, inhaling his scent. Zero had barely been able to pry his way out of bed.

Adorned in a simple, soft t-shirt that stretched comfortably across his pregnancy and low wasted sweatpants, Zero proceeded to make his way across campus to Yuki's dorm where he knew Amaya was staying the night. The air was crisp and clean with the promise of winter, leaves littering the earth and a gentle breeze tugging his hair from the loose ponytail he had pulled it into. His feet had begun to swell so Zero found he preferred walking across the soft grass with his bare feet, the earth giving slightly under his weight. 

When he made it to Yuki's doorway, he gave a soft, simple knock. He was feeling odd, but in a good way. He felt like he was balanced and in control again, a feeling he;d become unfamiliar with. He felt comfortable in his own skin and he credited the slightly raised skin adorning his neck. Fingering the mark, Zero waited patiently for his sister to open the door. 

A few moments later, the door opened to show a flustered Yuki with a crying Amaya on her hip. 

"Oh thank God! Your kid was starting to give me a brain aneurysm."

Zero gave a soft smile and reached out to take his distraught daughter from Yuki, greeting her with soft coos and a sweet smile. 

"Did you miss your daddy?" he asked, smoothing back Amaya's hair. She blinked up at him with watering, puffy eyes and rosy cheeks. That was the only evidence of her tantrum as she proceeded and squeal and wrap her arms around his neck. 

Yuki stared up at Zero like he was a person she didn't recognize. He look lighter, happier than he had in years. There was a look of love in his eyes when he held Amaya and he seemed comfortable in his clothes. It wasn't until she caught a whiff of his scent that the pieces fell into place.

"Oh my God! You did it! Kaname marked you!" she yelled, a smile breaking out across her face. Yuki had quickly fallen in love with the idea of Zero and Kaname being together. And now, seeing her brother so happy and settled, she couldn't help but be happy for them.

Looking away from Amaya for a moment, Zero sent Yuki a shy smile and nodded his head in affirmation.  With Amaya resting happily on his hip, his alpha still in their bed, Yuki beaming up at him, and a warmth in his chest, Zero realized that he really was the happiest he could be and nothing could mess that up.

***

Shozo watched as Zero wandered across campus, Amaya walking beside him with her hand clasped in his. He couldn't hold back the sneer he sent their direction. That damned omega walked through the fields like he was invincible, like nothing could touch him. Oh how wrong could he be?


End file.
